


Roll Me In Designer Sheets (I'll Never Get Enough)

by Magnetism_bind



Series: A Reasonable Price [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 80's AU, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Anticipation, Bearded Steve Rogers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Cage Fights, Canon-Typical Violence, Complicated Relationships, Dancing, Date Nights, Dating, Developing Relationship, Dick riding, Disco, Doggy Style, Domestic Fluff, Eiffel Tower, Emotionally Repressed, Emotions, Escort Service, Figuring shit out, Flashbacks, Guilt, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, I'm probably forgetting something but oh well, Love Confessions, M/M, Master/Slave, More Pining, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Obsession, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Multiple, Panic Attacks, Porn with Feelings, Prostitution, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spitroasting, Stalking, Thor keeps adopting cats, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, complicated feelings, even more feelings, more blowjobs, surprise guests :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Bucky and Thor's relationship continues to progress until the night Thor brings home an attractive escort as a surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

_September 1986 _

Steve jogs along the road, head down, firmly focused on the run, headphones on, Springsteen murmuring sweet nothings in his ears. The sun feels good overhead, he's got a pleasant burn in his muscles and he has a free afternoon to sketch before tonight's engagement.  
  
Engagement. Date. Session. Playtime. Work. It's been four years and he still goes back and forth on what to call his time with his clients. Of course, it also depends on who he's talking to. He doesn't talk about his job with everyone of course. If his mom were still alive, that would have been a thing. He knows that. That's one thing that was good about finding out she was dead before he bothered to go back to Brooklyn.   
  
That had been a shitty time of it. Bucky had only been gone for a month when he'd gotten the news about his mom. There was no one to talk to, no one else to remember her, no one to share memories with. And then Bucky had been declared officially dead, and the war ended...and there had been no point in going back to Brooklyn again.  
  
_I went out for a ride and I never went back_  
_Like a river that don't know where it's flowing_  
_I took a wrong turn and I just kept going_  
  
Steve slows to a jog and stops. He leans over, pressing his hands on his knees as he takes a deep breath and then straightens up. The sweat’s gathering on his skin but suddenly he feels cold.  
  
What the fuck is it lately with thoughts of Bucky? It had been like that the first few years after he was gone, and that was natural enough, but now...it's been ten years. When the fuck is he ever going to move on?  
  
Steve wipes his forehead with his sleeve and turns to circle back up the block.  
  
He has a plan. Two more years, three at the most if he's not sick of it, save everything in his retirement fund and then he's gone, somewhere like Arizona or Nevada or Montana maybe. Somewhere with mountains and land, and space. He likes cities, and he likes people, but he knows he can't do this forever. He doesn't even want to do it forever. By the time he’s forty, he’s gonna be out.  
  
But right now, he enjoys it too much to give it up. Right now, it works. It fills the spot that a relationship and socializing would all in one. He's got time for friends, money to do what he wants, and plenty of sex. What more could a man want?  


* * *

  
  
He gets home, hits the message button on his answering machine while he heads over to the sink and pours himself a glass of water. He listens to his messages while he drinks it. Confirmation for tonight, check. Session for tomorrow night, he makes a note to call and confirm the appointment, and then on the next message he hears Nat's lazy drawl.  
  
"Drinks later tonight, if you're not too shagged out. Also, I know I said I wouldn't bug you about this again, but you really should come back to group. That guy showed up again last time, and I think...I kinda think you'd like him."  
  
"He cute?" Steve addresses his machine, gulping down the water.  
  
There's a pause as though Nat can actually hear him, cause then she answers. "Yeah, hella cute."  
  
He grins as he refills his water.  
  
"Anyway, see you at Nick's later."  
  
Steve thinks about it as he strips off his sweaty running shorts and tank-top and steps into the shower. For a while he was going to the group regularly, but it got to be too much. All the shit he couldn’t talk about. How he couldn't talk about Bucky, couldn't talk about his job. He couldn't talk about wanting to fuck women, and men, and pretty much anyone. It was one thing to be know you were gay, and another to have always wavered...because you weren't sure about yourself, because you didn't know what the hell you were until you heard the words, years after it would have helped.  
  
_I mean, it still helped, to know now_, Steve thinks. It just would have helped back then too. He would have told Bucky for one thing, instead of keeping his confusing queerness locked up tighter than a bank safe. Maybe it wouldn't have made a difference. But he thinks it would have.   
  
It would have made a difference to Steve.

* * *

  
  
  
He sighs and leans against the shower wall. It's better now, Steve reminds himself. He's got real friends who _know_ him and it doesn't matter. He's got a boss who's more than happy that he's happy to fuck anyone for a reasonable price and doesn't hate it.   
  
He still remembers them going to see American Gigolo when it was released and both of them snickering at how much Richard Gere's character professed not to be gay.  
  
_"It's not his fault." Tony had pointed out afterwards. "He's written like that. They can hardly say that he wants to suck cock onscreen, now can they?"_  
  
_"Why not?" Steve shoved his hands in his pockets irritably. "Why can't they?"_  
  
_"Because the general public does not want to hear that coming from Richard goddamn Gere." Tony punched him lightly in the shoulder. "And they don't want to hear it from you either, sport, so remember it."_  
  
_Steve sighed and nodded. He knew Tony was being smart. "They don't want to hear it but they're more than willing to pay for it."_  
  
_"And that," Tony slung his arm around his shoulder. "is how we're going to make our fortunes." He grinned and Steve couldn't help grinning back._  
  
_"Would you fuck him?"_  
  
_"Julian?” Steve shook his head. "I mean if he was paying, sure, but in a bar, taking him home? Eh."_  
  
_"For a bi escort you're damn picky."_  
  
_Steve shrugged. "I have standards. What about you?"_  
  
_"Hell yeah, I'd take him home." _  
  
  
Steve sighs and rolls his neck as he turns round under the spray again. Of course he's damn picky about his personal dates; he can afford to be when his general sexual needs are satisfied by his clients. He can still count the people he's fucked for fun, for pure pleasure, for himself, on two hands, thank you very much. (Willa Jenkins, Chris Thompson, Scott Nelson, that guy in the motel, Tony, Peggy). Nat and he had almost, but they'd wound up getting drunk instead. Probably for the best.  
  
It gives him pause when he actually counts them. When he puts it like that, he's barely slept with anyone. Not that he discounts his time with clients. It's fun, it's good sex, for the most part, but it's not personal. It's not a relationship. He leaves his job at work.  
  
Steve grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist. He heads to the bedroom to get dressed before he starts sketching. He doesn't have to think about work until tonight.

* * *

  
  
  
Bucky rolls over, feeling tiny cat feet move over his back. “Morning, Stevie.”

“Mrow.” Stevie rubs his head against Bucky’s beard as Bucky scratches his ears sleepily.

He sits up, wiping the sleep from his eyes. It’s weird now, how normal it is to wake up in Thor’s bed. Some of his stuff is here now. His clothes are in Thor’s dresser and his closet. His paperbacks are in the living room bookshelf. Stevie’s bed is in the kitchen window where the sun keeps him warm and contented.

His weights are still at his old apartment along with most of his furniture. He doesn’t have to move them anytime soon, now. For their three month mark, Thor gave him the lease to his apartment.  
“For when you need your space.”

“You didn’t have to.” Bucky starts and then pauses. It’s an incredibly thoughtful gift. “Thank you.” He kisses Thor gratefully.

Bucky gets up and makes his way down the hall to make coffee. As he waits for it to percolate he stares out at the azure LA sky, Stevie rubbing against his legs, waiting to be fed, and knows he’s a lucky man.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Steve slides onto the stool next to Nat. “Hey.”  
  
“Hey.” She raises an eyebrow. “Wasn’t sure you were gonna make it, stud. Since you never called me back.”  
  
“Came right from work.” Steve nods at the bartender to bring him a beer. He cracks his neck and relaxes his shoulders.  
  
“I can see that.” Nat smirks over her beer.  
  
“What, I can wear suits for my own enjoyment.”  
  
“You can, but you don’t.” Nat points out and Steve has to concede, she’s right. He wears nice suits to his dates, unless the client asks for something special in particular. Jeans and t-shirts when he’s just himself. Shorts for running and working out, what Tony once referred to as “slut shorts.”  
  
They have a couple of beers and talk about nothing in particular. It’s good, and Steve thinks about asking about the cute guy from the group, but he doesn’t really need a relationship right now, so he leaves it alone. He doesn't need complications and he doesn't need random sex, so there's no point really in pursuing it.  
  
Afterwards he goes home and strips off his suit, throwing it in his laundry hamper. Wearing just his briefs he goes over to his punching bag. There was nothing wrong with the date tonight; he just still needs some escape.  
  
He closes his eyes and starts punching.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Bucky’s working out in the gym when Thor gets home that evening.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Down here.” Bucky calls.  
  
Thor picks up the black cat brushing against his ankles. “Hello Samson.” He carries him down the hall to find Bucky doing sit-ups.  
  
Thor leans in the hallway, watching him, cradling the cat in his arms.  
  
“Hey.” Bucky nods as he keeps doing his sit-ups.  
  
“Mmm.” Thor says, watching the muscles ripple on Bucky’s taut stomach.  
  
Bucky finishes and straightens up, reaching for a towel. “I was gonna shower, and then dinner?”  
  
“Sounds good.” Thor’s still watching him. “How do you feel about tacos?”  
  
“Sounds like a plan.” Bucky wraps the towel around his neck and leans up to kiss him.  
  
“But first.” Thor hands him the kitten and kneels.  
  
“Thor, what’re you…ow.” Bucky lets Samson jump up his shoulder and then down his back after the cat decides he’s a poor substitute for Thor’s arms.  
  
Meanwhile Thor has tugged down his workout shorts, letting Bucky’s dick bob free in front of him. “Mmm.” Thor leans in to lick around the head.  
  
“Though you wanted tacos.” Bucky grins down at him, amused.  
  
“This first.” Thor wraps a hand around him as he takes him in his mouth. He’s waited all day for this, to have Bucky to himself, to be home and be able to do this. Thor knows he’s extremely lucky to have the career he’s had and the life he has now, and he’s not sorry he’s done it, not one bit. But he does grow slightly weary, occasionally, of the glitz and the screaming public.  
  
He likes _this_, being home with Bucky and having him to himself. To do exactly what he wants with someone who wants him back. Someone not afraid to take risks, someone he doesn’t go too far with. Naturally, if Bucky wasn’t into something, Thor would accept that. He’d never push. But it’s such a genuine pleasure to have a partner who matches him in hunger and exploration and pure desire.  
  
Bucky braces himself against the doorway, one hand on either side of the door frame, as Thor sucks him in earnest. Thor’s hands slide around to tug the rest of his shorts down so his palms can meld neatly to Bucky’s bare cheeks.  
  
Bucky bites back a groan as Thor slips off, dragging his tongue over Bucky’s leaking slit before taking him down again. He starts deepthroating him and it’s all Bucky can do to stay upright in light of the onslaught upon him.  
  
He comes hard, shooting down Thor’s throat with another groan, his knuckles bone white against the door frame.  
  
Thor sits back on his ankles, smirking up at him.  
  
“You.” Bucky shakes his head and leans down to kiss him again. “Better now?”  
  
“Much.” Thor follows him down the hall to watch him shower. “Are you working out in general or…” He can’t help noticing that Bucky has worked out every day this week instead of the occasional evening or morning like he usually does.  
  
“Oh, yeah.” Bucky sticks his head under the spray and for a moment Thor is distracted again, watching the water run down his dark hair, down his shoulders and glistening on his hips and thighs. He loves the expanse of Bucky’s body, loves the tattoos covering his arm. His eyes linger on the tiny star. He had asked Bucky at a later point about that one. 

_"Oh...Steve and I got matching tattoos our first leave." Bucky glances at the star. "I've got the star with the circle, and his has a circle with the star in the center. I forget where he found the symbol, what it means, who knows."_

_ "And yet you never told him how you felt?" Thor asks softly. It's so obvious whenever Bucky talks about Steve, Thor can't help wondering how the other guy never had a fucking clue._

_ "How could I?" Bucky sighs. "He would take a girl out nearly every night we were free. Besides what kind of bomb is that to drop on someone? Hey, not only am I queer but I've got a raging crush on you?"_

_Thor smiles, stroking his thumb against the star. "You can say you loved him. I know the truth of your feelings. You don't have to hide them from me."_

_"What did I do to deserve a boyfriend as nice as you?" Bucky murmurs, climbing onto his lap and kissing Thor._

Thor comes back to the present to find Bucky looking at him patiently.

"Thor?"

"Mm, what?"  
  
“I just said, I have a fight next week.”  
  
Thor glances up at him. “A fight? Like the one where we met?”  
  
“Yeah.” Bucky closes his eyes as he lets the spray run over his face.  
  
Thor folds his arms across his chest, thinking about this, even while he’s watching Bucky. “What night?” He asks once Bucky’s turned off the shower and reached for a towel.  
  
“Thursday.”  
  
“All right.” Thor nods to himself. “I’ll make a reservation.”  
  
“You don’t have to…” Bucky starts, and then shrugs. “Okay.”  
  
“Were you going to tell me about this if I hadn’t asked?” Thor asks before he decides if he wants to know the answer or not. He doesn’t know why Bucky would keep this a secret, but he gets the feeling that’s what’s happening here.  
  
Bucky pauses in rubbing the towel over his hair. “I don’t know. Probably? Maybe. I’m…not sure?”  
  
Well, that sounds genuine at least. “Why not?”  
  
“I guess cause I’m used to Sam reading me the riot act when I fight.” Bucky shrugs. “He thinks it’s too risky.”  
  
“I see.” Thor says. He sees Sam’s point. He knows fighters have been seriously injured in cage fights. It just never mattered to him personally before. “Why do you do it?”  
  
Bucky hesitates. “The money, why else?”  
  
He drops the towel and reaches for a pair of sweatpants.  
  
Thor feels his hands flex slowly into fists, and he lets himself count to seven before they uncurl. “You don’t have to do it for the money.” He knows this is a sore point for Bucky, and he’s trying to hold on to that. But he has to say, to remind Bucky that money isn’t a fucking issue here.  
  
“On the one hand, I know that.” Bucky says, grabbing a t-shirt and pulling it over his shoulder.  
  
“And on the other?” Thor asks very softly.  
  
“Thor, I can’t let you pay for everything. Okay?” Bucky’s tone is a little frustrated. “Dinner somewhere fancy, sure. Trips to Paris and Hawaii, okay, every once in a while. But not everything.” He’s begging Thor to understand without arguing, without fighting it, and Thor gets it, even if he doesn’t *get* it.  
  
“Okay.” Thor shrugs. “Do you want a beer while I fix the tacos?”  
  
“Yeah, that’d be great.” Bucky’s relief is palpable.  
  
Thor swallows a little tightly and lets it go. He can be the bigger man here. Bucky’s pride is important to him, because Bucky’s important to him. He has to focus on that.

* * *

  
  
He’s fixing the tacos as Bucky sips his beer.

“Oh,” Bucky says suddenly. “There’s a message from someone named Frigga on the answering machine.”

“Ah.” Thor sighs.

Bucky raises an eyebrow.

“My mother.” Thor explains. “She’s probably calling to remind me about something.” He stabs the taco meat a little viciously with the fork.

“Okay.” Bucky takes a sip of his beer, waiting for a little more.

“We only really talk when we have to.” Thor sighs again. “I wish it weren’t like that, but it is.” He reaches for his own beer and downs half of it.

“That’s rough.” Bucky says. It’s all he says and Thor’s grateful for it.

Later after dinner he plays the message, listening to his mother’s familiar voice run through him.

“Hello Thor, it’s Frigga. I wish you were home one of these times. It’s your father’s birthday next month, and it would be nice if you would call. I know a visit is out of the question.”

Thor sighs. It is out of the question. He’d go home for her birthday perhaps, but not Odin’s. Fuck his father, and fuck his stupid arrogance. Just because Thor became a race car driver instead of a professor or a scientist, apparently he’s a failure in his father’s eyes. Well, fuck him.

* * *

  
  
Thor invites Val to come with him to the fight. Carol would have come but she had a training thing. He had nearly invited Bruce before he remembered fights weren't really his thing. Besides Val is probably his best drinking buddy when it comes down to it.  
  
"So what don't you love about this?" Val asks, propping her boot on the railing and tipping back in her seat. "Your hot boyfriend does cage fights. What's not to like?"  
  
"Because they're dangerous?" Thor takes a sip of his drink. It feels like a hundred years have passed since he was here the last time, since the very first time he saw Bucky.  
  
"Says the ex-race car driver."   
  
Thor sighs. "I know. I know, believe me, I get it." He takes another sip of his whiskey. "It's more _why_ he's doing it."  
  
"And why's that?" Val’s eyes are on the men pummeling each other in the ring.  
  
"Because of money." Thor says glumly.  
  
"Okay." Val downs her shot and reaches for her chaser. "So what?"  
  
"So he doesn't have to." Thor tries to hide his frustration and fails. "Money isn't an issue."  
  
"For you." Val says pointedly. "It's not a thing for you, but it is for him, so if you want to be with him, you're gonna have to respect that."  
  
"But it's so pointless."  
  
"And maybe he'll think that eventually." Val shrugs. "But right now, let it go."  
  
Thor says. "I know you're right, but still." He takes another sip.  
  
"Look, he's living with you now, right? Lets you pay when you take him out to all the fancy smchmancy places?”  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then be grateful for what you've got." Val licks her lips and takes another sip. "Trust me on this."  
  
Thor nods, his eyes on the ring. "I said you’re right.”  


* * *

  
  
They both shut up when Bucky appears. He’s wearing a black tank-top and black shorts tonight. The tank showcases his sleeve perfectly and Thor licks his lips, thinking about how he had licked and kissed his way up those tattoos just last night, imprinting himself upon Bucky with his tongue.  
  
The other fighter darts in and Bucky fakes a feint before popping the guy right in the jaw. The fighter rears back and the crowd roars. Bucky circles, watching the fighter intently as he recovers and comes in again, only for Bucky to get another solid hit.  
  
"Damn." Val whistles. "He's good. No wonder you wanted to fuck him."  
  
"Right?" Seeing that this fighter is clearly no match for Bucky, Thor finds himself relaxing slightly. Now he can enjoy the fight. He sets the issue of concern, the worry in his gut, aside for now. It’s a rare feeling and he doesn’t really know what to make of it. Usually he’s the first one to support reckless behavior. Is this what maturity actually looks like? He’s not sure he’s comfortable with it.  


* * *

  
  
Loki watches the fight from his private room. He could have sent someone to observe the fight, but he wants to see what the fuss is about. He wants to see Barnes in his violent element.  
  
He can see Thor's booth out of the corner of his eye. He watches him drink with the attractive female driver he remembers from Thor’s racing days. Back in the day Loki had assumed they were fucking. Now, judging by her current proclivities and the blonde woman she shares a residence with, he's not sure. Possibly in the past, but not anymore.  
  
He takes a sip of his vodka tonic and sits back in his seat. The fights range from dull to brutal. Barnes fights in three. The first one is an easy take-down, and Barnes is barely in the ring long enough to really enjoy it. The second is more interesting with a decent opponent and Barnes offering a good defense while he fights back.  
  
The third is the one that makes Loki sit up and actually enjoy the evening. Barnes’s opponent is a hulking brute of a man, and from the first blow, it’s obvious that Barnes is gonna have to fight for this victory. Loki sips his drink and fantasizes about Barnes getting beaten to a pulp and Thor deciding he’s a worthless coward who doesn’t do it for him anymore.  
  
However when he looks over at Thor, he knows it’s the opposite of what’s happening. Thor is sitting forward in his seat, arms resting on the balcony, eyes focused on the man below. He’s smiling, but there’s a look in his eyes that makes Loki’s gut churn uncomfortably. He knows what it looks like when Thor’s turned on and doesn’t care who knows it.  
  
He finishes his drink and orders another one. There’s still time for Barnes to get pummeled to death, fingers crossed.

* * *

  
  
  
Bucky bounces back on the balls of his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth. They saved the hardest for last, but he honestly doesn’t care. His blood is singing in his veins and he feels alive, and every time he looks up at the balcony, Thor is there cheering him on.

Bucky can’t help grinning at him, and then he ducks as the giant comes swinging towards him. This is the sort of guy that could fuck him up really easily if he’s not careful. Or if he’s not willing to take a few risks.

Fortunately, Bucky’s willing to take a few risks.

* * *

  
  
After Bucky wins the final round Thor bids Val farewell for the night and makes his way back down the changing rooms. It feels like déjà vu, like he’s in a movie replaying a flashback of a scene that’s destined to mean everything. He traces his fingers along the wall, whistling faintly as he walks along the hall. At last he finds Bucky's changing room and goes in without knocking.  
  
"Hey." Bucky looks up at him. "How was it?” He’s sitting on the table, pressing an icepack to his eye.  
  
"You fight splendidly." Thor murmurs, going over to him. He touches Bucky's face gently, gazing at the darkening bruise on his cheek "How's your face?"  
  
"Sore." Bucky admits.  
  
"You're going to have a black eye as well."  
  
"Thought so." Bucky touches his eye gingerly. "Had worse."  
  
"I'm sure." Thor murmurs. He cups Bucky's face in with both hands and kisses him. It starts sweet but as Bucky leans into it, pressing against Thor, it starts to grow more heated.  
  
"Umm, hello there." Bucky draws off to grin downward.   
  
"What, you know how attractive you are, and add that to the fighting." Thor shrugs.  
  
"So you like to watch me fighting, huh?"  
  
"Very much so." Thor draws back. He can't help looking around the room and smirking.  
  
"What?'  
  
"Three months ago you weren't interested, remember? And now look where we are.”  
  
Bucky rolls his eyes and hops off the table. "Wanna fuck in the showers to celebrate your victory?"  
  
"Mm, yes, very much."  
  
Bucky starts to reach for his shirt when he pauses. "What?"  
  
"Mm, nothing." Thor says. "Please continue."  
  
"No, what were you thinking of?" Bucky's curious.  
  
Thor sighs faintly, and then confesses. "I was imagining I was a roman lord and you were my gladiator slave."   
  
Bucky raises an eyebrow. "Is that right?" he eyes Thor for a moment. "That a thing for you?"  
  
"It's an enjoyable fantasy." Thor admits. “This is the perfect setting for it after all, and well.” He shrugs.  
  
"Am I a favored slave? Do I like serving you?"  
  
"No, you're rebellious, and constantly need to be taken in hand." Thor says promptly. "I'll never tame you."  
  
A grin starts lurking at the corner of Bucky's lips. "But that doesn't stop you trying."  
  
"Of course." Thor says softly, brushing his knuckles over Bucky's cheek. "After all, you're mine."  
  
The tender, yet possessive tone of his voice sends heat curling around Bucky's cock. He swallows tightly.   
  
"What did you do to persuade me to fight for you?" Naturally he wouldn't fight willingly, not even for the man who forces him to call him master.  
  
Thor cocks his head, considering it. "A fellow slave was due to be punished. If you won, I told you I'd consider not punishing him."  
  
Bucky's pulse throbs. That would be infuriating, the promise of that being held in the offing, but not assured. "Well?"  
  
"Well?" Thor repeats.  
  
"It's after the fight..." Bucky crosses his arms. "I won.”  
  
Thor's eyes darken. "On your knees."   
  
Bucky waits just long enough that they both know he's being insolent, before he drops.   
  
Thor moves in close and grips his jaw, forcing his head upright. "If you weren't such a good fighter, I would not tolerate such insolence."  
  
"That's not all." Bucky mutters.  
  
"Oh?" Thor tightens his grip just a fraction. "What else is there?"  
  
"You like my mouth." Bucky drawls. "And how it looks around your cock."  
  
Thor grins. "You're not wrong" He runs his thumb along Bucky's lower lip. "You have a very pleasing mouth. For a slave."  
  
Bucky scowls and Thor holds his thumb against his moment longer, reminding him just why he's on his knees. Finally he removes his hand and reaches for his belt.  
  
"Open your mouth."  
  
"I won your fight." Bucky sneers. "Isn't that enough?"  
  
"No." Thor says simply. "Do I need to tie your hands?" He watches Bucky's hands which had curled into fists, slowly flatten themselves.   
  
"No."  
  
"I'm not sure I believe you." Thor murmurs. "Cross your wrists and place your hands over your groin."   
  
Bucky obeys, heat flaring in his cock as he does.   
  
Thor takes out his cock and strokes it once, watching Bucky’s face. “Open your mouth.”  
  
Bucky does, his cock throbbing against his shorts, pressing upward so he can feel it through the material.  
Thor brushes the head of his cock all around the curve of Bucky’s lips, stroking a perfect o there before pressing inside. Bucky bites back a moan, leaning forward to take more of it.  
  
Thor curls his fingers through his hair, creating just the slightest amount of pressure and Bucky follows it, going deeper, doing his best to take all of him. Thor thinks about letting it end here. It would be very satisfying to fuck his mouth until he comes, and shoot over Bucky’s face. He likes how Bucky looks covered in his come.  
  
But he also wants that victory fuck in the showers so after a few more bobs of Bucky’s head, Thor pulls him off. “Enough. You will not satisfy me with your mouth tonight.”  
  
“Is that right?” Bucky looks up at him, the insolence still bright in his eyes.  
  
Thor looks down at his crossed wrists. “Move your hands.” As Bucky does, Thor surveys his arousal in satisfaction. The curve of Bucky’s cock is evident through the material.  
  
“Get up.”  
  
Thor stands back as Bucky gets to his feet. And then because he can’t resist touching Bucky, he leans in, cupping him through his shorts. “This is mine.”  
  
“Yes, dominus.”  
  
Thor blinks for half a second at him and Bucky shrugs. “What? I’ve seen Spartacus.”  
  
Thor snorts with laughter. Bucky just grins at him and saunters into the shower room. Thor follows, watching the sway of his hips, the easy familiarity of his body in these surroundings. Bucky may not like the violence in the ring, but he’s familiar with it. He knows how to handle himself here and it’s hot as hell to watch.

* * *

Loki downs the rest of his martini and leaves a twenty on the tray. He stands and buttons his jacket. All the fighting has left him oddly restless. Barnes had won the last bout and it had been…vigorous to say the least. He doesn’t want to think about how much he had enjoyed watching him.

There’s no sign of Thor as he makes his way outside to the street. He could go back to his apartment and wait for them to come home, but tonight Loki’s not in the mood for that. He could call Lorraine, but he can’t make another unscheduled demand of her.

Tonight a club will do.

* * *

  
  
  
Here in the showers Bucky turns around and looks at him, waiting.  
  
“Turn and face the wall.” Thor tells him. He reaches inside his coat pocket. He’s grateful too that Bucky and he have made the decision to no longer wear condoms. He would have kept wearing them of course if Bucky had preferred it, but he loves being inside him bare.  
  
Now, as he takes his cock out, slicking it.  
  
Bucky turns his head, watching him. “TThought you were going to fuck me in the showers.”  
  
“I’m going to fuck you and fill you with my come, and then I’m going to watch you shower.” Thor tells him. He moves in closer, standing behind Bucky. He presses two fingers inside him, feeling Bucky tense and squirm around him.  
  
Thor works him open, listening to the sound of Bucky’s breathing in the silence of the empty room. Finally he removes his fingers and positioning himself.  
  
Bucky grunts as he thrusts inside, palms flat against the wall, his breath coming harsher and louder. Thor’s grip on his hips tightens as he moves. He watches he way his cock moves inside of Bucky, mesmerized by the sight.  
  
“As beautiful as you are out in the ring, this is where you truly shine.” He murmurs, kissing Bucky’s neck. “Here, serving me, filled by my cock.”  
  
Bucky squirms, half turning his head away. “I trust this will enough for you to keep your end of the bargain.”  
  
“It is not fitting for a slave to question the decisions of his master.” Thor tells him. He brushes his lips over Bucky’s throat and then bites briefly, but enough to leave a mark. Bucky groans, clenching around him, palms sliding a little on the tiled wall.  
  
Thor pulls back a little so only the tip of his cock is inside Bucky. “Drop your hands and bend over.”  
  
Bucky looks at him, “This isn’t enough? Me against the wall, spreading for you like a whore?”  
  
Thor grabs his hair, yanking his head back. “I said, bend over.” He whispers, his breath a lethal caress on Bucky’s neck. He releases Bucky’s hair and slowly Bucky bends over, his hands hovering near his ankles.  
  
Thor grips his ass, repositioning himself as he thrusts in again. Every thrust of his cock jerks Bucky upwards, rocking forward on the flats of his feet. He’s struggling to stay upright, balancing on Thor’s cock whether he likes it or not.  
  
Thor keeps fucking him like this, liking the angle, the delicate curve of Bucky’s spine bent like this. All too soon he feels the familiar tightening in his balls, and he speeds up a little, thrusting deeper, wanting to fill Bucky as much as possible.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Fuck.” Bucky pants as Thor comes. He can feel it dripping out of him as Thor pulls out and his knees feel weak and wobbly as he straightens up.  
  
“Now you can shower.” Thor leans against the opposite wall, cock still sticking out of his pants. He just fucking came. It has no right to look that good.  
  
Bucky reaches over and turns on the shower, moving under the water. Between the fight and the fucking he feels energized and drained all at once. All except his dick which is hard as ever and desperate for Thor to touch it. He wonders if the rebellious slave gets to come in this scenario, or whether he’s left unsatisfied and aching all night, waiting for his master to have mercy and touch him at last.  
  
He lets the water run over his hair as he stands with his back to Thor, knowing he’s enjoying the view.  
  
“Wash your hole.” Thor tells him lazily. “I know you’re full of my spend.”  
  
Buck turns to face him, running his hands through his hair. “Sure you don’t want to do it yourself.” He taunts. “You like the taste of my ass as much as you like my mouth on your cock.”  
  
Thor shrugs. “Perhaps I do. Nevertheless, you do not make the decisions, slave. Take care to remember that.”  
  
Bucky leans his head back and lets the water run down his chest all the way to his aching cock. “Or what?”  
  
Thor’s eyes gleam. “Or I’ll have to punish you after all.”  
  
He closes the distance between them, pushing Bucky up against the wall, letting the spray fall over him as he reaches for his cock. Thor wraps his hand around Bucky's shaft, stroking him roughly.  
  
"Do you think you deserve to come?" he asks. "After using your mouth to speak to me like that." He runs his thumb around the head, caressing it thoughtfully. "Suppose I were to gag you, and leave you like that till morning, till you learned your lesson."  
  
"I doubt you'd learn your lesson though." He muses. "Most slaves would, but not you." He tugs his cock, causing Bucky's hips to jerk forward, following his motion. "This definitely needs to learn its lesson."   
  
He tugs Bucky forward again until they're both under the spray.  
  
"Your suit." Bucky murmurs.  
  
"What of it?" Thor leans down and kisses him. He kisses Bucky like he's known him forever, exploring his mouth and revisiting new territory with each motion of his tongue. All the while he keeps just stroking his thumb around the full reddened leaking head of Bucky's cock.  
  
He does this until Bucky whimpers into his mouth. "I'm gonna come."  
  
Thor kisses him once more, and then draws back. "Did I say you could?"  
  
Bucky's eyes darken. "You would make me wait after I fought for you? After I won for you? After you fucked me?”  
  
"After you spoke to me with insolence and disrespect." Thor purrs. "Yes."  
  
He steps back, releasing Bucky's cock. "Get dressed."  
  
"You're dripping wet." Bucky says, trying not to laugh, even as his cock's aching from Thor’s teasing. He pulls his shorts back on and goes to grab his gear and pull on his t-shirt.  
  
"So we'll go out the back way." Thor says unperturbed.  
  
"So I really don't get to come till we're home?" Bucky mutters as they walk down the hall.  
  
Thor shrugs. "You displeased your master, you hardly deserve to come at all tonight."  
  
"I think I pleased his cock well enough." Bucky retorts, adjusting himself in his jeans.  
  
Thor tries not to grin, but the corners of his mouth twitch in spite of himself. "That is true." He admits.  
  
They get outside and the valet comes up to them. "Can I help you, sir?" He can’t help staring at Thor in his soaking wet suit, Bucky pretending he’s looking anywhere else.  
  
“Evening,” Thor smiles at the valet staring at him. “My car?”  
  
“Right away sir.”  
  
Thor runs a hand through his damp hair and just grins at Bucky.

  


* * *

  
  
  
By the time they get home, Bucky’s nearly dying to come. The whole thing, the roleplay, Thor fucking him, everything has gotten him thoroughly aroused.  
  
The thrill he gets from playing along with Thor's schemes/games is always semi-unexpected but god he enjoys it. He enjoys just about everything about sex with Thor. It's never boring and he's always satisfied. There's just something about the way Thor's comfortable with himself, endlessly inventive, that Bucky responds to and enjoys wholeheartedly and enthusiastically. Maybe it's cause he spent a long time repressing himself, or maybe it's just Thor, who knows. It's not like he hadn't had sex before Thor. It's just different.  
  
Now they’re finally home and barely in the living room before Thor strips off his wet clothes and reaches for him, pushing him up against the wall.  
  
“How badly do you need to be punished?” Thor growls in his ear.

“I won that fucking fight.” Bucky growls back. Thor’s hand is between his legs, squeezing his balls. He spreads his legs, and tries not to squirm.

“You are disobedient, and unruly and willful.” Thor grinds against him, sucking at his neck. “You were born to be punished.”

“If I best you in a wrestling match, do I get a reward?”

“What?” Thor stops moving.

“If I did that, would you give me what I want?”“And what is it you want?” Thor bites at his ear.

“I get to fuck you.” Bucky says boldly.

Thor hesitates only for a moment. “If you win.”  
  
Bucky doesn’t waste a second. He twists free of Thor’s grasp, slipping out of reach as he darts around and grabs his arm, yanking it tightly behind Thor’s back.

Thor groans as he spins and tries to catch him, but he can’t get free. ”Little bastard.”

Bucky twists his arm and Thor groans again, swinging wildly. He bucks backward and they go down, but Bucky squirms out of reach again, quick as a wink, rolling to straddle Thor. He grabs his arm, pinning it behind his back. Thor bucks but Bucky holds tight.

“How the fuck,” Thor grunts.

“Some of us do this for a living, remember.” Bucky says sweetly.

Thor huffs a sigh. “Very well.”

“You surrender?”

“I surrender.”

He gives a rumble of his shoulders and Bucky eases off.

He steps back warily.

Thor eyes him. “Very well. tonight you can fuck me.”

“You’ll submit to me.” Bucky says brazenly.

“Yes.” Thor murmurs. “I’ll submit to you.”

They gaze at each other for a moment in silence and then Bucky surges forward, gripping Thor and kissing him fiercely. The fight earlier, the wrestling match now, everything, the pent-up energy, everything comes barreling out of him, how he’s not sure he’s doing Thor any favors, not just because of how he feels about Steve, but because of _him_. The brother Thor can’t forget. _Loki._

He clasps Thor’s face, letting the kiss melt into sweet slow yearning.

They stumble backwards onto the floor and then Bucky straddles him again, kissing Thor hungrily.

“I want to fuck you. I want to hear you cry my name.”

“So sure of your cock.” Thor scoffs.

Bucky presses against his crotch teasingly. “I know you want this. I know you want to surrender to me, even If you can’t admit it, dominus.”

Thor’s eyes darken with lust.

Bucky sucks at his nipple and sits back. “Turn over on your belly.”

He slips off as Thor obeys, stretching out on the carpet. Bucky settles behind him.“Spread your legs.” He commands, reveling in how Thor obeys this too.

Bucky smooths his hands over Thor’s ass, squeezing him and then he leans down.

Thor groans, gripping the shag carpet with both fists. “Fuck.”

Bucky just grins, sticking his tongue inside Thor again, curling it teasingly. He loves how Thor pushes his ass against Bucky’s mouth, wanting more, wanting this as much as Bucky wants it. He leans back to lick up the hot cleft of Thor’s ass, watching him twist and writhe, clearly needing more.

“Beg me.” He whispers against Thor’s hole, licking the tight puckered entrance. “Beg for my tongue.”

“Fuck.” Thor groans. “Please. Put your tongue in me again. Fuck me. I need your tongue inside me.” He writhes against the carpet, pushing his ass up needily. “Please.”

“How can I refuse my dominus anything?” Bucky sucks at his rim and Thor howls with pleasure.

Finally Bucky pulls back and reaches for the lube. Thor’s stretched enough but he still slicks his cock. “Get up on all fours.” He bites at Thor’s cheek, then gives him a slap.

Thor gets into position, looking at him over his shoulder. “Will you be so bold tomorrow when this is done?”

“I suppose we’ll have to wait till tomorrow to see.” Bucky positions himself, loving how inviting Thor’s body feels. The heat of him, holding Bucky’s cock as he slides deeper.

He grips Thor’s hips tightly as he fucks him. Every thrust brings Thor closer to him until Bucky groans and comes balls deep.

He slumps against Thor’s sweaty back, panting heavily. Still inside of Thor, he reaches around, he takes hold of Thor’s cock. Thor’s hard again of course. Bucky wraps his palm around his length, squeezes it wordlessly.

“Touch me.” Thor murmurs, thrusting into his palm. “Make me come.”

Bucky strokes him off, feeling Thor shudder and tighten around his cock, sending heated tremors up and down Bucky’s body as Thor comes all over his hand.

* * *

  
  
Afterwards, they lie there in their bed, Bucky draped lazily next to Thor. Thor’s stroking Bucky’s chest affectionately, drinking in the sex scented air, the way even Bucky’s hair pressed against his chest makes him half hard again, but in a contented lazy way.

“What are you going to do?” Bucky murmurs.

“Do?”

“About him.” Bucky says quietly. “About Loki.”

Thor pauses. He wasn’t expecting this, and yet perhaps he should have been. “What makes you think I intend to do anything?”

“It doesn’t seem like the sort of thing you can just leave behind can you?” Bucky presses a kiss to Thor’s chest.

Thor shifts uncomfortably. “You’re not wrong.” He admits. He looks sideways at Bucky. “Would that bother you? If I were going to look into what he’s doing?”

“Why would that bother me?” Bucky’s forehead’s wrinkled in confusion and Thor smiles as he leans down to kiss him.

“I need to see what he’s up to.” He says, smoothing his thumb along Bucky’s cheekbone. “For my own peace of mind.” Even if he knows there’s no peace of mind when it comes to Loki.

* * *

The music’s pounding in his ears as Loki moves in the crowd of dancers. The coke he did in the bathroom is vibrating nicely with the music. It doesn’t matter that Thor is a careless asshole and will never change. It doesn’t matter that he doesn’t love him back. All that matters is the noise and the rhythm of his heartbeat.

A tall attractive blonde man keeps trying to catch his eye across the dance floor and Loki lets him. The blonde will do for tonight.

Loki takes the blonde back to his apartment and has him fuck him over the back off his couch. He grips the couch, closes his eyes and nothing matters at all but the pleasure coursing through his body.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whatcha staring at?" Sam asks the fourth time Bucky goes over to the office window to peer out.

"You seen anyone hanging around the last few days?" Bucky looks through the blinds again.

"Other than your boyfriend? No."

"I've seen this one guy a coupla times now and I just get the funniest feeling." Bucky scratches the back of his neck, still looking out the window at the street. "Like he's watching me or something."

"You've seen him other places than here?" Sam actually looks concerned now.

Bucky nods. "Once as I was leaving Thor's on my bike. And another time outside the corner place next to my apartment." He had gone outside down to the corner store to buy some cigarettes. Periodically Bucky tried to quit and then gave up on quitting. In times of stress, he needed the nicotine. He had seen the guy when he went to the store and thought nothing of him. When he came back though and the guy (medium build, thuggish) was still there, loitering but trying to look busy) that's when he had gotten suspicious.

He'd gone upstairs and watched through the window. The guy had hung around for at least an hour longer, staring at Bucky's apartment, and at one point he had definitely got a camera out and snapped a few shots.

"He's taking picture?" Sam crosses his arms. "You think he's paparazzi or something?"

"Maybe?" Bucky shrugs. It feels ridiculous to think that, but he knows his dating Thor is of interest to some people, so it's not as out there as another possibility.

Sam’s quiet for a minute and then says. “You’re still at your apartment?”

“Just sometimes.” Bucky says, and leaves it at that.

* * *

He doesn't see the guy for a couple of days, but on Friday afternoon when he's leaving the garage he spots the guy lurking in a car parked across the street.

Bucky locks the garage door and looks towards his bike. Then he crosses the street quickly almost like he’s heading up the sidewalk and then veers quickly at the last minute, heading straight for the car.

The guy tries to start his car as he approaches, but he's fumbling it as Bucky leans on his open window.

"Hey."

"Uh, hey." The guy's trying to look casual. "Something I can help you with?"

"Yeah." Bucky smiles at him. "You can tell me why the fuck you're following me."

The guy pales and tries to start the car again. Bucky reaches through the open window and grabs him by the collar, hauling him halfway out of the car. It’s no mean feat; the guy has plenty of bulk on him but Bucky does it easily and then just dangles him there.

"One chance, buddy." Bucky snarls. "Tell me who hired you." He pulls on the guy's collar, nearly choking him.

"Okay, okay." The guy gurgles. "I'll tell you."

Bucky loosens his grip just a fraction, waiting to see what the guy says.

The guy sighs, takes a deep breath. "It's your boyfriend."

Bucky frowns. "What?" Thor would never do that.

"Ask him yourself." The guy shrugs. "Maybe he thinks you're screwing around. I don’t know.”

"Fuck you." Bucky tells him. He hesitates, still doubting the man's words, but finally he releases him, dropping him back inside the car. "If I see you around again..." He lets the menace in his words speak for itself.

"You won't." The guy says with conviction. He starts the car and zooms off before Bucky can question him anymore.

* * *

As soon as he gets home that night Bucky grabs a beer.

“Mrow." Stevie leaps onto his shoulder and Bucky gives his ears a scratch, still trying to make sense of it. The only thing to do is to ask Thor, but it’s not possibly true. There’s no point in having him followed. Thor knows all the places he goes. Even on the very rare times that Bucky just takes his bike out for a ride, Thor’s not bothered by that. He knows when Bucky goes to his apartment. He knows pretty much everything, which is a weird feeling when Bucky thinks about and he stops to think about some more over another beer.

He's finished his second and on his third by the time Thor gets home, Stevie curled up in his bed with Samson snoozing beside him. Predictably Bette Davis is perched on the counter waiting to be fed, wide-eyed and accusatory.

"Yo." Thor calls as he walks in the front door.

"In here." Bucky calls. 

"Mmm. You're a sight for sore eyes." Thor comes up and kisses him. "All day I've been stuck in a meeting with lawyers, and it was exhausting."

"That sounds like hell." Bucky takes a sip of beer.

“It was." Thor goes to the fridge and gets himself a beer. "How was your day?"

"Well..." Bucky says. "Today I caught the guy who's been following me and when I asked him who hired him, he said my boyfriend." He levels his gaze at Thor.

Thor frowns, setting the beer down. "Someone was following you and said I hired them?"

"Yeah. The implication was I was fucking around on you."

Thor snorts. "That's ridiculous." he pauses. "You know I don't think that, right?"

"I was pretty sure." Bucky says, then, "Still good to hear though."

"I don't think you're fucking around. I know you're not doing that. And I definitely didn't hire anyone to follow you." Thor strokes his beard thoughtfully. "Write down a description of the guy. I'll put Heimdall on it."

"It's not that important." Bucky protests. "He was probably just looking for a story or something. Local mechanic heats up famous’s driver’s engine, etc.”

Thor snorts at that. “Maybe, but maybe not. Any rate, I'm sure he learned a lesson about following you." Thor opens his beer and smiles at him.

"I like to think so." Bucky takes a sip of his own.

Still, even though Thor said he wasn’t worried, or suspicious, he’s relieved when Thor comes around the island and puts his arms around him, burying his face in Bucky’s neck, breathing in deep as his hand slides down to cup Bucky’s ass.

Bucky closes his eyes and knows everything is alright for now.

* * *

"He did what?" Loki straightens up from where he was leaning back in his chair.

"I'm afraid Skurge panicked." Hela says dryly. "Apparently Barnes is quite menacing up close."

"I can't believe you allowed one of your men to get caught." Loki hisses. 

"I've already assigned a new tail to replace him immediately."

"Wait..." Loki bites his lower lip, considering the matter. The reports from Barnes being followed weren't that informative anyway. Nothing as useful as the cameras. Apart from fucking Thor, Barnes does very little with his life. He works, occasionally has a beer with his friends, occasionally fights, and he rides his motorcycle and that's it. Apart from the rare visit to the support group. Loki's already having someone look into that as well as Barnes's army records just for the hell of it. He craves information, needs to know everything about the man.

"Drop the tail on Barnes." He says decisively. "It's not proving worth it, and if they got caught again it would be disastrous."

"Of course." Hela says. "Whatever you prefer."

Loki hangs up and leans back, running his finger along his lip musingly. Barnes spotted the man. Had he gone to Thor with it? It's one of the few days that Loki's actually in his office so he'll have to wait till tonight to check.

When he does check the cameras later, the result is disappointing, boring even. Barnes and Thor talk in the kitchen for a while and then they eat tacos and watch tv. For some reason there are now at least three to five cats in the house? Loki doesn’t know what’s happening anymore. Tonight he’s bored by his brother’s quaint little version of domesticity. He leaves the cameras and goes to his desk to write.

* * *

Steve sinks down on the bench. This is his favorite place to end his run, but he doesn’t always have time to do it. Mostly because it could easily become a hazard, because let’s be real, he could sit at the dog park all day. It’s relaxing, it’s nice to see all the dogs running around and having fun. Today he’s distracted though.

Steve watches the dogs running across the grass, wondering for the hundredth time if he should get a dog. It would be nice to have someone to come home to. Maybe it would help.

Not that he’s that lonely these days. At least he’s not as lonely as he used to be. He used to wake up sobbing over the loss of Bucky. Used to spend his nights drinking into the early hours, trying not to think about him and failing miserably.

Steve sighs, rubbing his palms over his jeans. Again and again, the memories of Bucky return. He supposes he better just accept it that he’s never gonna get over Bucky, even if he wanted to.

He remembers how Bucky looked when Steve enlisted, like it was a damn stupid idea, but he wasn’t gonna let Steve go off on his own. “You’d probably get killed without me.”

Steve leans over, rubs his face, tiredly. That’s the part he can’t get over, what he’ll never move past. The single fact that if it wasn’t for him, Bucky would be alive today. He wasn’t the one who pulled the trigger maybe, but he might as well have been.

At last Steve gets up and starts jogging home.

* * *

When he does get home there’s a message from Tony waiting on his machine.

“Rogers, call me straight away, hah, but seriously, you’ve got a very special assignment this evening and you’re not gonna wanna miss this one.” There’s a brief chuckle and then a click.

Steve calls him back while pouring a glass of water. “What’s so important you call me yourself?”

“You know Thor Odinson, right?”

“Yeah, of course.” Everybody knows who Thor is. It’d be impossible not to. Then Steve puts two and two together. “What, seriously.”

“He has a special night planned for his boyfriend and you’re the main surprise.”

“Well, that’s thoughtful.” Definitely a good night. Hopefully the boyfriend isn’t the jealous type because that always makes the date awkward and delicate to maneuver, but even if he is, it would be worth it to bang Thor Odinson.

“Anyho,” Tony says. “I’ll send you the details.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Steve hangs up. Yeah, tonight is promising to be a good night indeed. He shakes off the melancholy that’s been lingering since he got up, and goes to shower.

* * *

“Do you wanna go for a swim?” Bucky asks. Thor’s been oddly quietly since he got home that night. Dinner was fine, but now he’s quiet again, sneaking glances at his watch like he’s waiting for something. Bucky can’t help wondering if he’s still thinking about the guy who had been following him, but surely Thor would say something if that was the case.

“Thor?”

“Actually, I arranged a surprise for tonight.” Thor says finally.

“What?’

“I just thought it would be nice.” Thor tells him. “Something fun.”

“What would be fun?”

“I hired an escort for the evening.” Thor says promptly.

“What?” Bucky stares at him. “You did what?” He heard the words coming out of Thor’s mouth and he translated them, but they still don’t make any sense.

“I think you’ll like him. He’s very attractive.”

Bucky can’t wrap his head around this but just then the doorbell rings and he turns sharply to stare at it. “Is that…”

Thor goes to him and cups his face. “Relax. It’s going to be all right. If you’re not into him, it’s fine. We can end the evening at any time.” He smirks slightly. “I still think you’ll like him though.” He gives Bucky a kiss and goes to open the door.

“What makes you think th-” Buck breaks off as he sees the man coming in the door. He’s tall, with shaggy golden brown hair, and a good beard that suits his face extremely well. He’s incredibly handsome, is Bucky’s first thought.

And then his second thought is just…

“Steve?”

The man stops dead, staring at him. His bright blue eyes widen as he stares back at Bucky incredulously. “Bucky?”

He takes a step closer, still staring. It’s really him, in a good suit and looking extremely good. Bucky’s never seen Steve dressed this fancy. Even before when they’d get cleaned up to go on dates with whatever girls Bucky had hanging around or Steve had found, their good clothes hadn’t been much better than their everyday ones.

Now next to Steve, Bucky feels like an unwashed bum. He’s self-conscious of his faded jeans and holey black t-shirt, how his hair is pulled back in a messy ponytail. His feet are bare on the white marble floor.

“Jesus, Buck.” Steve breathes, and then his eyes widen a little like he’s just thought of something and he looks at Thor, and then back at Bucky. “_You’re_ the boyfriend?”

“Yeah.” Thor says as Bucky says, “What?”

He can’t get past Steve being here. “Why….” He can’t get the question out; he can’t ask Steve why he never got in touch and yet it’s the only thing he can think of.

"I thought you were dead." Steve says blankly. He looks stunned. He looks like how Bucky feels, like this is all a dream that he can't believe is actually happening. He shakes his head, like he’s trying to clear it and damn does Bucky know that feeling.

"Let me fix you both a drink." Thor says, looking at him and then Bucky. 

Bucky gives him a nod. He gestures vaguely to the living room. He doesn't know what he's doing. Maybe they should go to a bar. It seems absurd to be meeting Steve again here of all places. But at the same time Bucky can't imagine going somewhere. He feels, astonishingly like he might start crying or laughing over the absurdity of it, he's not sure which. His legs feel unsteady, like they could give out at any moment.

"Are you really here?" Steve asks after a moment. “I’m not dreaming this, am I?”

"I am." Bucky says a little shakily. "Are you?"

Steve draws closer, still looking at him tentatively. And then he reaches out an arm and Bucky's in his arms, being hugged as tightly as possible. He buries his face in Steve's shoulder, feeling the tears in the corners of his eyes, as he breathes in Steve's scent. How the hell does he smell the same after ten years? Longer, it's almost been longer now. Bucky stopped counting because he didn't want to think about how long it had been. He just closes his eyes and breathes in the scent of Steve.

"Bucky, Bucky..." Steve's just murmuring his name quietly into his hair. 

Bucky takes a deep breath and leans back. "How the hell," he starts, and then remembers, Thor...Thor brought him here...what was it Thor had said. That he had arranged a surprise? Wait...

"Wait." He pulls back. "You're the..." He can't even say it.

"Escort." Steve finishes. "Yeah." He looks amused, but there's a wariness in his eyes now that Bucky dislikes having put there.

"Thor!" Bucky calls. He has no fucking clue what to say here, what Thor’s told Steve, how he met him. He needs to know and yet he can’t open his mouth to say more than Thor’s name.

Steve just stands there, a patient expression on his face. It’s such a fucking familiar expression it makes Bucky’s chest ache.

“I…” Bucky still doesn’t know what to say and finally, fucking finally, Thor comes in with their drinks. He sets them down on the coffee table and looks at Steve and Bucky.

“Alright, so I am right in thinking that this man is the friend you told me about, that you had lost contact with after the war?”

“Yeah,” Bucky swallows over the lump in his throat. What a way to describe it. Lost contact with, but he knows Thor is being kind, and discreet, and he appreciates it more than he can say. “This is Steve.”

“Lost contact with.” Steve bursts out. “I thought you were dead! They told me you were _dead_.” He reaches for Bucky again, his hand resting on Bucky’s shoulder, gripping his shirt tightly like he keeps expecting Bucky to disappear into thin air right before his eyes.

“That’s what they said,” he repeats. “First there was the notification that you were captured and then six months later your name was on a report of the dead and that was that.

“Steve, I didn’t know.” Bucky whispers. To him, the being certified dead had just been a sidenote. He’d been told of it when he was brought back and in the hospital. It hadn’t seemed to matter. He’d written Steve after that so…it shouldn’t have mattered.

“But all this time you thought I just wasn’t...contacting you.” Steve’s brow furrows like he can’t understand how Bucky would even think that. And now, looking back at the years, neither can Bucky. How could he have thought that Steve would just walk out of his life? How? Steve would never do that.

“I tried at the beginning.” Bucky says, trying to make an excuse that would make up for it, but knows there’s nothing he can really say here that would even begin to excuse it. “I wrote you.”

Steve’s brow furrows even deeper. “Where to?”

“Brooklyn, where else.”

Steve gestures helplessly to the city outside the walls of the house. “I’ve been in LA for the last six years, before that I was bumming around all over. I never went back to Brooklyn, I just couldn’t.” He falters. “Not after losing you.”

Bucky swallows tightly. “It’s not your fault. I should have kept trying.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault either.” Steve says softly. “I’m here now, Bucky. We’re here now.”

“Yeah.” Bucky says. “We are.” And again he remembers Thor. He clears his throat. “Speaking of um, this is Thor. My…boyfriend.” There’s a weird feeling in his gut when he says that. His face feels hot and he doesn’t know what to do. Steve knows he has a boyfriend, because he’s here as an escort that Thor hired.

Steve doesn’t even falter as he turns and offers Thor his hand to shake. “Steve Rogers. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” Thor tells him sincerely, clasping his hand. “If I had known for one second that you were the Steven Bucky had told me about, I wouldn’t have waited till tonight. I would have insisted you come home with me at once.”

“How long have you been planning this anyway?” Bucky demands. How long has Thor known Steve? “I mean you didn’t just go out looking for a…” he can’t even say it. Now that Steve is here, all his fantasies and feelings seem painfully on trial. What was he even thinking to get a crush, a fucking hard-on for his best friend?

“I met him two weeks ago at that party Carol was throwing.” Thor explains. “You were working late and didn’t feel like going, remember?”

“Oh, right.” Now Bucky wishes he had gone, even though he had been dead tired that night with no energy to spare and none to match Thor’s who had finally stumbled in after three and fallen asleep beside him in a large, warm heap.

“Anyway…” Thor clears his throat. “He was nice, so I acquired his number. I thought…Steve would be a good addition for a night of celebration.”

Translation: _I thought an extremely hot hooker would make up for the loss of your best friend. You can’t sleep with the guy you really want so here’s a banging consolation prize, emphasis on the banging._

No, he can’t say that to Thor, who was only trying to do something nice for him.

“That’s certainly one way to say you wanted a threesome.” Bucky says flippantly and then immediately regrets it. Why the fuck is he being such a dick? Thor is only trying to be nice. He doesn’t deserve a boyfriend.

Thor leans on the back of the couch, just looking at him patiently. “I thought you would like him.” That’s all he says.

“I do.” Bucky says and then flushes bright red as Steve laughs. “I just…you know.”

“He doesn’t match the photo.” Thor points out, and again Bucky has to agree that he’s right. Steve now, with the shaggy hair and beard, in the extremely good suit is nothing like the sharp clean-cut, short-haired young man in the uniform in Bucky’s photograph.

“Photo?” Steve asks curiously.

“I have a photo of us from the day we enlisted got our uniforms, up at the shop.” Bucky explains. “You look different. We both look different.” That’s a fucking understatement. They were kids in the photograph. It feels like a hundred years ago. Steve then looks nothing like the sex god who’s standing in front of him now, and just like that, Bucky’s libido has raced straight to 100 miles per hour and he can’t do a damn thing to start it.

“You look good, Buck.” Steve tells him.

“So do you.” Bucky murmurs, wishing he was wearing anything that would hide his growing interest. His jeans are no comfort whatsoever.

“Um…” Now that they’ve said this all out there, now Steve knows he lives with a guy, or at least is sleeping with a guy, and he knows Steve fucks for money…what they fuck are they supposed to do now. His dick has ideas, but Bucky likes to think he’s in charge of his dick.

He glances back at Steve. “You met at a party, huh?” He knows the kind of parties Carol and Val throw.

“I was there with a friend.” Steve says easily. “She likes to do business at events like that, but prefers not to go alone.”

“Makes sense.” Bucky doesn’t even know what he’s saying at this point. He takes a sip of his drink. The whiskey goes down smooth. He can’t believe this is really happening.

“If this is too much, we can call it off.” Steve says suddenly. “I can offer a full refund of course.” He looks at Thor who looks questioningly at Bucky in return.

“Ahh…I just need a minute.” Bucky says. That’s all he can come up with. A refund. Steve’s offering a refund because Thor gave him the money. Money to sleep with them. Money. Sex. Steve. _Steve._

“Of course.” Steve says at once. “I can step out on the balcony.”

“No, no, you stay here.” Bucky gets up. “I’ll be back.” He looks at Thor and nods at him. ”We’ll be back.” He finishes. He needs to talk to Thor before this goes any further.

Steve smiles at him, reaching over to touch his wrist gently. “I’ll be here.”

Bucky just looks at him, manages a nod and then flees to the kitchen.

* * *

He leans over and places his hands on the counter, taking a coupla deep breaths, trying to slow his breathing, whatever the fuck is going on.

Thor follows him immediately. “Is this okay? I had no idea who he was.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Bucky turns to him and throws his arms around Thor, squeezing him tightly. He buries his face in Thor’s chest, pressing a kiss there in the center. “Do you know what you’ve done?” He can’t believe it. Of all the miracles in the world, he never expected this to actually happen. And it’s because of Thor, and his generosity and sexual interest and Bucky doesn’t know whether to be grateful or turned on or what right now.

Thor hugs him back and leans down to kiss Bucky’s upturned face. “I hope I’ve made you very happy.”

“That’s what you did.” Bucky tells him. He kisses Thor again. And it’s true. It’s just confusing on top of the happiness. “I just never thought...that this is what it would be like. If we did ever meet again.” He’s imagined meeting Steve again so many times over the years. Not once had he pictured it like this. To be honest, he’s never imagined himself with anyone other than Steve…and he’s barely allowed himself to imagine being with Steve.

“It is an unexpected reunion.” Thor admits. “If you’d like me to go and give you some time alone with him, I can.”

The offer is tempting, but Bucky can’t let himself accept it. If he does that, they’ll talk all night and he’s a little afraid of what might come out. Already his heart is too full. He’s not sure he’s ready for Steve to know he’s been in love with him his whole life, even if Bucky’s never said it aloud to him. He’s not sure he can handle saying it right now, let alone whatever Steve will make of it. He’s not ready for that.

And Steve! He’s been here, in LA…for what, six years and Bucky’s never seen him, never run into him, nothing. But then Bucky’s never really been one for hiring escorts so maybe that explains it. He can’t really think about that right now, because it ties into the whole ‘what’ve you been doing all this time’ question and he knows that will be a long-complicated conversation. It can wait till later.

For now, he wants to celebrate Steve being here. He wants to get drunk. He wants, god help him, to kiss Steve and see if his brain still works after that or if that will be the end.

Thor’s still waiting for a response. Bucky blinks and says. “No, stay. I want you to stay. I need you to stay.” He rubs his forehead. “I think we should just all have a drink and…see what happens.” It’s vague as hell, but he thinks Thor will understand.

Thor nods. “I think that’s a perfectly fine plan.” He leans over and kisses Bucky’s hair. “I’m glad he’s here.”

“Yeah,” Bucky murmurs. “Me too.”

He almost doesn’t believe it but then they walk back into the living room and Steve’s still there, sitting on the sofa. He looks over his shoulder as they come in, already smiling at them.

This is a dream. It has to be. And if it's a dream, then...why not? Why not take this opportunity? Steve's been in LA. Steve's been having sex, with men... Steve's here now... Bucky swallows.

"Here." Thor gets hands them all their drinks. "To old friends."

"Old friends." Steve echoes, his eyes on Bucky.

Bucky can hardly get the words out, they're a wordless flutter upon his tongue. “Old friends.”

* * *

“This is a really nice place.” Steve murmurs, looking around. It’s an understatement. Thor’s home is a cozy mansion, if that’s the right world. It’s most definitely a home though and Steve likes that. He likes how comfortable it feels from the first moment he walked in, in spite of the circumstances surrounding tonight.

“Thanks,” Thor says just as Bucky says, “It’s Thor’s.”

Steve glances at him as Thor shoots him a look.

Bucky shrugs. “What? I couldn’t afford this on a mechanic’s pay and we all know it.” He reaches for his drink and downs half of it, clearly uncomfortable.

There’s a brief pause and then Thor shrugs just easily.

“True.” He nods, sounding very matter of-factly and Bucky relaxes, just shaking his head and takes another, more calm sip of his drink.

“Mechanic, huh?” Steve can’t help asking. He wants to know everything, wants to ask everything about Bucky’s life, but at the same time, he doesn’t want to intrude too much, even though the idea that he or Bucky could ever intrude on each other’s lives is somehow ludicrous. Or it was.

He knows a hundred little details about Bucky. The way he smirks before he punches someone. The way he always wipes his shoes carefully before entering Steve’s home, because he knew Steve’s mom was a nurse and didn’t have a lot of time to clean up extra mess. The way his arms feel when he’d hold Steve, when some jerk had beaten him up again, and the way those same arms would swing into immediate action, seeking out revenge. Steve had been a scrawny kid for his entire childhood, well into his teens, and there had been a lot of those days until high school happened and he finally shot up to a good six feet.

The way Bucky sounds when he comes. That’s something Steve knows from the late nights when Bucky had thought he was asleep and Steve would lie there listening to his breath, quiet and hungry in the dark, listening to the slow restless motions under the sheets, and the way he had wished like anything that he was brave enough to reach over and put his hand over Bucky’s. He doesn’t quite have the right to know that, but he’s not sacrificing it at this point.

“Yeah.” Bucky answers. “I’ve got a garage with Sam. Uh, he’s an army buddy.”

Steve nods.

Thor finishes his drink and rises to mix another. Bucky’s eyes follow him, and then they turn back to Steve like he’s still not sure he’s here. He has to be confident if this is going to work. Steve has to put him at ease. He has a hunch that Thor is the key to that, so he goes with that. His hunches are usually right.

“So, Thor.” Steve asks, turning slightly towards him. “Did you have anything special in mind when you arranged this surprise for your boyfriend?”

Thor pauses. “One or two things.” He takes a sip of whiskey as he sits down on the sofa again.

“Oh yeah?” Steve leans forward, interested to see where this is going. “What did you have in mind?”

“I want to see him go down on you.” Thor murmurs. “And I want to watch him take your cock.”

* * *

Bucky sucks in his breath tightly.

“Because, I happen to know just how much he wants that.” Thor smiles at him winningly.

Steve shifts to glance at Bucky. “That right?”

“Yeah.” Bucky murmurs. He can barely get the words out. Thor saying it like this, Steve asking. His cock thickens in his jeans and it feels obvious how much he wants this. Surely someone is gonna call him out on this.

Instead Thor simply grins and leans back. “Come here.” He offers his hand invitingly, and Bucky goes to over to him. Thor just pulls him down on his lap, making him comfortable. He leans in to kiss Bucky, stroking the back of his head.

“Whatever you want.” He murmurs, resting his forehead against Bucky’s. “It’s okay. Just let me know.”

“You were right.” Bucky whispers back. He can feel Steve watching him, waiting. His cock throbs between them, and he knows Thor feels the surge of it, can’t even hide it. He’s not even sure he wants to.

“Then go to him.” Thor murmurs and kisses him. “And kneel between those thighs and suck him.” He puts his hand between Bucky’s legs and rubs him teasingly. “Slowly.”

Bucky bites at his throat and Thor just laughs, giving him one final teasing rub before nudging him off his lap. Slowly Bucky takes a deep breath and turns, going over to Steve.

Steve leans back on the opposite sofa, one arm stretched out across the back as he watches him. He watches, eyes intent on every step Bucky makes as he comes towards him. His thighs fall open invitingly. And Bucky kneels in front of him, right between them.

Bucky licks his lips, eyeing Steve’s crotch. “Dreamed about this.” He mutters before he can stop himself. The heat floods his face and he can’t look up. He can’t believe he admitted that, after everything. After literally fucking everything, and he just gives it away, in one fucking shot.

“You’re not the only one.” Steve murmurs.

It’s like time stands still.

Bucky’s eyes shoot upward then, meeting his gaze and somehow this gives him a boost of confidence. Steve wants this too. Steve’s dreamed of him too. At some point Bucky knows they’ll have to go through things for real, they’ll have to actually deal with it. But not tonight. Tonight they can have this. He can feel Thor watching him too and his arousal spikes hotter. Thor’s gonna watch him suck Steve’s dick. Thor is gonna enjoy the fuck out of that. On some level, Bucky doesn’t give a shit if anyone thinks that’s wrong at all.

He reaches for Steve’s zipper, drawing it down. It’s a good suit and underneath those pants Steve is wearing classic black briefs. The thick weight of his cock simply waiting patiently for Bucky to draw him out. So he does. Steve sucks in a breath as Bucky touches him, his eyes focused on Bucky’s hand.

Bucky’s seen Steve before, side glances in the bathroom, pissing side by side off in the dark, changing together in the morning light. It’s always quick, and never enough. It’s never been enough.

This is different. Bucky takes his time as he wraps his hand around Steve’s shaft. Steve’s got a good dick, long enough even when not hard, and the weight of it just resting in Bucky’s palm, feels so damn good. He lets the heat of it run through his body before he slowly leans in to lick the head. Even his dick smells so much like _Steve_. Bucky’s senses are nearly overwhelmed all at once. On impulse he rubs his face against it, moaning a little and not even caring if he’s not even sucking it yet, and already moaning just from rubbing his beard against Steve’s dick.

“Jesus, Bucky.” Steve’s voice is roughened, husky with want.

He doesn’t look up again. If he looks up again, if he really looks at Steve right now, he’ll come just from the sole fact that he’s doing this here and now.

_I dreamed of this for so long._

He drinks in the scent of Steve, tastes every inch of his cock, from the leaking tip to the base, before he buries his nose in those dark gold curls and breathes in deep. He rocks forward a little on his knees, taking Steve as much as he can get and then slowly, almost cautiously, he feels Steve’s fingers in his hair. Bucky leans in eagerly, hoping Steve knows how much he wants him to touch him.

“Yeah, he likes that.” Thor’s voice breaks in. “As I’m sure you’ve guessed.”

“You would know.” Steve’s voice is almost lazy in its response, his fingers staring to curl through Bucky’s hair.

It feels so good, as Bucky bobs his head, taking him deeper, pleased at the groan Steve makes, his hand tightening in Bucky’s hair, pleasure rushing through him.

He slides off just to stuck at the tip when Steve makes another guttural groan low in his throat, and tugs his head still gently.

“Jesus.” He murmurs, staring down at Bucky.

“What?” Bucky wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“You’re beautiful.” Steve breathes and heat floods Bucky’s cheeks. He doesn’t know where to look, even as his hands press more warmly into Steve’s thighs.

Steve drags his gaze upward to look at Thor. “How do you want me to fuck him?”

The words seep into Bucky’s brain like melting wax. Steve’s going to fuck him. This is going to happen. Bucky’s cock is not prepared, frankly.

Thor rises, the melting ice clinking in his glass as he sets it down.

“Bedroom.”

Steve stands, tucking himself back in. “Lead the way.” He grins at Bucky as they follow Thor down the hall.

There Thor gestures to the bed. “All fours, if you please.”

“And what are you going to be doing during this?” Bucky asks, getting the words out, in spite of his brain trying to focus solely on Steve fucking him.

“I’m going to watch with the greatest of pleasure while he fucks you and makes you come.” Thor says unperturbed. “And then I’ll be joining you.”

Steve eyes him. “Marathon man, huh?”

At that Bucky laughs. “You have no idea.” He grins at Thor affectionately as he sits down on the bed.

“I like to take my full enjoyment of the pleasure life has to offer.” Thor says, “And sharing a night with two extremely handsome men is a very good pleasure indeed.”

Steve really looks at him then, taking in his words. “That’s a nice sentiment.” He says finally. And for a moment, Bucky almost wonders if he’s being sarcastic, but the tone, the words, and the expression on his face are all genuine.

“Thank you.” Thor says sincerely. “I’m glad you’re here tonight.”

It’s such a simple statement but it’s entirely true and that’s what Bucky loves about Thor.

Steve simply turns towards him, and goes over to where Thor is in the process of removing his jacket. He leans up to kiss Thor softly on the lips.

“Thank you.” Steve says. “I’m glad too.” He pauses and then can’t help laughing a little. “That’s an understatement.”

They all laugh at that and then Steve looks over at Bucky. A question, a flirtation, an everything in one glance.

“Lube’s in the drawer.” Bucky says.

“Get it.” Steve says back to him.

Bucky does. Half of him still thinks this has to be a dream. So it doesn’t matter if Steve guesses just how much Bucky’s always wanted him.

“On the bed.” Steve nods at him. “I want to watch you prep yourself.”

* * *

He’s not asking for Thor’s permission for anything here. Some escorts, some people brought in for a threesome do that, and Thor always wants to say, “It’s not my place to give permission, or to take it away.”

He likes Steve’s approach. He’s observant, looking for unspoken cues, and ready to follow through on things. For that matter, Thor likes Steve, period.

He would have liked him even if he wasn’t Bucky’s Steve. The way Steve carries himself, his shaggy hair, his flowing golden brown mane, and his svelte beard, fuck. Everything about Steve is extremely attractive in Thor’s opinion. He wanted to have sex with him two weeks ago. Now, it’s just the icing on the fucking cake, to be honest. Watching just the two of them together would be a perfectly good evening, but if his instincts are correct, and Thor likes to think he has good instincts, the night will get even better than that.

* * *

Bucky strips off his shirt and gets out of his jeans. He barely pauses when he reaches his briefs and then he discards them too. He settles himself on the bed, reaching for the lube. He’s used to this, then he catches sight of Steve, and his hand pauses for a fraction, taking it in, still focusing.

Steve’s just standing there, at the foot of the bed. Bucky pours some lube over his finger and spreads his legs. Thor’s seated on the love seat in the corner of the room, settled in, one arm draped over the side. Steve’s still just watching but he starts reaching for his tie, slowly loosening it, and pulling it free as he watches Bucky slip a finger inside himself.

Bucky swallows tightly. He looks up into Steve’s eyes. It’s almost too much, the burning intensity there, the focus that’s all on him. Blood surges straight to his dick. He tries to ignore it as he stretches himself. He wants to be ready (his eyes dart between Steve’s legs and away again, like he’s about to be burned); he needs to be ready for this, no matter what the cost. He knows that, but it’s still right there for all of them to see it.

Steve’s eyes drift over the thickening length. He removes his jeans next, slinging them over the side of the love seat not occupied by Thor. He undoes his cuff links with neat quick movements, Bucky’s eyes following his hands.

Bucky eases a second finger inside himself, licking his lips as Steve starts to unbutton his shirt. Each flick of the buttons reveals a broad, tan chest. He has light golden hair scattered cross his hest, and down across his belly. Bucky thinks about following the path of it with his tongue, lets that fantasy just float in the air for now.

Steve lets his shirt hang open as he reaches for his belt, letting it follow his suit jacket. Stepping out of his trousers and shoes, he sets them aside as well.

The sight of Steve standing there in his shirt tails, shirt open, black briefs and bare thighs, is something to see. It makes Bucky think of all those movies he watched when he was younger. Steve is just as handsome, as classic and sexy, as Cary Grant, Paul Newman and Robert Redford, all of them.

“How’re you doing?” Steve asks, his eyes on Bucky’s hand resting between his thighs.

“I’m ready.” Bucky answers.

“Good.” Steve takes his shirt off in one fluid motion, tossing it at Thor who catches it easily with a grin.

Steve grins back at him, and Bucky before taking off his briefs. He tosses those at Thor too, who catches them as well. He brings them briefly to his nose, breathing in Steve’s scent, like he’s dying to know it.

Steve simply stands there, looking at Bucky, just looking, which is only fair cause Bucky is just staring at Steve. He literally sucked Steve’s cock and yet seeing him naked, right here, is breathtaking. Bucky drinks in the sight of him, broad-chested and bare thighs, grinning at him. It’s all good, but he can’t take his eyes off Steve’s dick, waiting for him.

Steve just runs a hand through his hair and smiles at him. On his left shoulder, the small circular tattoo catches Bucky’s eyes, and he can’t help staring at it a little. It’s still there. Steve kept it.

Bucky slips his fingers out, sitting up just slightly against the pillows, waiting. He wets his lips and realizes, he doesn’t have a fucking clue how to say_, I need you to fuck me now._

“I believe Thor wants you on your hands and knees.” Steve murmurs.

Gratefully, Bucky shifts to kneel, stupidly afraid that if he takes his eyes off Steve that he’ll disappear again.

Steve simply kneels behind him, placing a hand on Bucky’s lower back. He runs his fingertips lightly over Bucky’s hip, just caressing his skin. Then he slips his hand down between Bucky’s legs, just stroking his hole.

Bucky’s body quivers helplessly, knees trembling. Steve’s not even fucking him yet. But his body is so damn ready for him.

Steve brushes his thumb over his hole teasingly, feeling the heat of him there. “Sure you’re ready?”

“Yeah.” Bucky shifts impatiently. “Come on.”

Steve strokes him once more and then finally leans over for a condom. They hadn’t discussed that and though Bucky wants to feel him bare, he doesn’t say anything. Steve’s being smart and he didn’t ask Thor if they could do this without a condom, because of course Bucky hadn’t known this was even planned. But still, it’ll still be good.

Steve moves in closer, grasping his hips, but even now, he’s still taking his damn time. He rubs his dick along the crease of Bucky’s ass until Bucky’s ready to scream with frustration.

“Steve, please.”

“Mmm, I like this.” Steve sits back, finally reaching for the condom again and rolling it on, positioning himself carefully.

The first thrust inside makes Bucky groan. His hands curl into tight fists, gripping the sheets. Why is he destined to be attracted to guys with such big dicks, _why?_ It’s always going to be like this, and he has to admit, he fucking loves it. Loves the stretch and the burn of having a thick cock pressed deep inside him. And when it comes to it being Thor’s, or _Steve’s_…he could just about come then and there.

Steve presses a little further and then further, until he’s so deep inside Bucky, Bucky feels it all through his body. He breathes in and out, trying to relax but he can’t. Steve’s inside him. and then Steve starts moving. His strokes are deep and even, each one rocking Bucky forward on his knees. He whimpers and moans, each noise spilling out of him more embarrassing than the next, but Steve keeps fucking him just right and he can’t stop making them. Steve’s hands slide over his hips and cheeks, drawing him closer, impaling him even further on his cock until Bucky’s knees nearly buckle.

“Come on.” Steve tells him. “Don’t give out on me now.”

Such a simple phrase, but Bucky hears it as something else, _don’t give up on me now_ and just shakes his head. “Fucking tease.” Is all he says, but he wants to say, _I could never give up on you._ But the thing is…he did. He shuts his eyes and tries not to think about it, he just wants to focus on this.

Steve grins and rocks his hips again.

Bucky’s grip tightens on the sheets as he moans. “Fuck, Steve, I’m gonna.” He gasps. “So fucking close.”

“Haven’t even touched you yet.” Steve murmurs.

“Doesn’t matter.” Bucky breathes. It does matter. But it’s not going to stop him from coming, that’s for sure.

Everything slides into slow motion as he comes, body shaking with overwhelming need and release, clenching hard around Steve’s dick. Steve’s still moving even as Bucky gasps, letting his head hang down between his tensed shoulders.

“Fuck.” Sweat rolls down his shoulders as Steve’s thrusts slow, but they’re still strong, and then Steve’s fingers dig into his hips as Steve groans and comes. Bucky feels a fleeting moment of regret again that they’re using a condom. He wants to feel Steve, wants to feel Steve come bare inside him, wants Steve’s come in him, but it’s okay…it’s alright.

Steve slips out, tying off the condom and dropping it in the trash. He runs a hand through his hair and just looks at Bucky as Bucky rolls over and looks up at him.

“You know.” Steve says, looking at him. “I haven’t even kissed you yet.”

Bucky licks his lips. “So kiss me now.”

Steve crawls over to him, clasping his face and leaning down. His lips brush Bucky’s slowly and then Bucky’s drowning in his kiss, Steve’s tongue drawing him in deeper and deeper.

With a muttered groan, Steve draws off, panting. “Fuck, you’re gonna make me come again.”

Bucky just smiles at him. Steve still tastes like he always thought he would, like home. It’s the one word he has to sum up how Steve makes him feel, like he’s home.

“Hey.” Bucky leans up to brush a hand through Steve’s hair, then down, stroking his beard because this whole time he’s been dying to do just that.

“Hey.” Steve murmurs back, his gaze searching Bucky’s face.

It’s too much. Bucky clears his throat. “Um.” He looks to Thor almost beseechingly.

* * *

“Now.” Thor answers Bucky’s unspoken plea. “I will join you.”

They both turn to look at him as he rises to undress. Steve stretches out on his side, just grinning at him with open appreciation as Thor removes each item of clothing. It’s the look of someone purely enthralled by the essence of Thor. And it’s fascinating to see it happen to another person when Bucky’s had it happen to him.

Thor stands there bold and beautiful in his nudity as he gazes down at them.

“Bucky, which would you prefer?”

Steve sucks in a breath, looking at Bucky quizzically for the first time, unable to hide his surprise that Thor was leaving this up to Bucky.

Bucky just smiles. “You want to get fucked by him.” He says to Steve. “Trust me on this.”

“I do.” Steve says.

Thor grins.

He lays down on the bed. Nights like this are why he has such a big bed, and they all know it. He strokes his cock lazily as Steve looks at him.

Steve reaches for some lube.

“I’ve got a better idea for loosening you up.” Thor says.

“Oh?”

“Stretch out.” Thor directs. “Put your head between Bucky’s legs.”

Steve does, his hand resting on Bucky’s thigh. Thor settles behind him, sliding his thumbs down the luscious curves of Steve’s ass.

Steve’s eyes widen slightly as Thor’s tongue licks boldly over his hole, down the cleft of his ass, and across his heated hole once more.

Thor leans forward, watching Bucky watch them and then he can’t resist. “His cock is right there.”

“Can I?” Steve whispers.

Bucky nods and Steve’s tongue darts out to lick along his spent length, over him, around him, moving along the thick vein there.

Bucky throws his head back, biting his lip as Steve slides him between his lips.

Meanwhile Thor slowly tongue-fucks Steve with intimate precision, swirling his tongue inside Steve’s ass, feeling Steve quivering all over, practically vibrating around his tongue.

Thor draws off to grin wickedly at Bucky. “It would appear someone likes getting his ass eaten.”

“Yeah.” Bucky’s eyes drift down to Steve’s lips wrapped around his dick. “You can say that again.”

“Shall I make him come from this? Or would you like to see him ride my cock?” Thor licks between Steve’s cheeks again and Steve groans around Bucky’s dick.

Bucky’s eyes gleam. “That one.”

“Good.” Thor leans down and swipes his tongue over Steve one final time before giving him a friendly smack to the ass.

“Don’t go anywhere.” He gets up and heads to the bathroom.

Steve draws off, lips glistening with spit. He looks at Bucky almost in disbelief. “The two of you are…”

“What?” Bucky asks curiously, watching his face. He has no idea how he and Thor are to anyone else. He knows how they are to each other. But faced with Steve’s appraisal, he desperately needs to know.

“Fucking hot together, like, you’re so good together. You have no idea.” Steve trails off.

“What, you’re saying most threesomes you’re in aren’t like this?”

Bucky means it as a joke but Steve shakes his head. “No, frankly.” He presses a kiss to Bucky’s thigh. “They’re nothing like this.”

“And that’s a good thing?” Bucky says quietly.

“Yeah.” There are crinkles in the corners of Steve’s eyes as he smiles at him. “It’s a good thing.”

“Bucky.”

Thor comes back, pausing in the doorway. He watches as Bucky lifts a hand to touch Steve’s face and Steve leans up to kiss him again. Bucky’s hand moves to cup Steve’s head, gripping him closely.

The varying emotions tangling together in Thor’s breast are complicated to say the least. He’d never expected to find Steve, but now that he has, now that the impossible has happened and Steve is here, right here with them…

What if the impossible could be made possible? What if… He doesn’t let himself finish that thought. It’s enough to let it drift out in the ether.

Bucky glances up and sees him. “Thor.”

Steve looks up quickly. “What are you waiting for? You still owe me your dick.”

Thor laughs in spite of himself. “Coming, one moment.” He mixes himself a fresh drink and downs half of it before returning to the bed.

He gestures and they both obligingly roll to one side so he can stretch out in between them on his back. Thor rests an arm behind his head. “Go on then.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Ask him nicely to ride your dick.”

“Some people would consider this an honor.” Thor says blithely.

“Some people are just dumbasses.” Bucky counters.

Steve gets a condom and waves it. “Am I putting this on or what?”

“Yes.” Thor says.

Steve reaches for his Thor’s dick, stroking it once with open appreciation, before he rolls on the condom. Raising up on his knees, he straddles Thor’s hips, sinking down slowly upon him.

Bucky steals a sip of Thor’s drink as he watches Steve settling in, letting Thor ease further inside him. The whiskey slides light and smooth over his tongue. Thor still has one arm behind his head, but the other one moves to explore over Steve’s chest, tracing between his nipples, playing lightly with his chest hair, down to Steve’s dick between them. He encircles it loosely, letting Steve slide inside the warmth of his palm.

* * *

Steve just grins at him and starts slowly rocking his hips.

He’s beauty in motion, pure naked beauty as he moves upon Thor’s dick. Each motion sending him rocking forward a little, hair flying out with each movement. There’s a word that Bucky’s trying to think of. It finally comes to him, shameless.

Steve is shameless in his body and his pleasure and there’s something magnificent in it. Thor is the same way, Bucky realizes, and the two of them together are sheer lust, sex, desire personified. This is only one night, Bucky thinks, slightly stoned in his desire. Only one fuckin’ night.

When he thinks about it all the times he and Thor have shared…what would it be like to have Steve there too? To have those kinds of experiences with Steve as well? He can’t let that thinking go too far. They haven’t discussed tomorrow or what happens then or any of it. And he doesn’t really want to think about that tonight here. but just for a second the thought is there all the same. What if Steve stays? Unspoken, unbidden is Bucky’s next thought: _he has to stay, cause I can’t let him go again_.

* * *

Thor throws off his relaxed facade, shifting to half sitting up against the pillows, both hands on Steve’s hips as he moves.

But he can’t resist, raising them then to play with Steve’s nipples, brushing his thumbs over them until they’re taut and then he leans in to graze his teeth over a pert nub. Steve’s dick surges between them, and then Thor grins slightly against Steve’s nipple before licking it and biting it again.

Steve gasps and then his hands are in Thor’s hair and they’re kissing as Thor’s hands slide down Steve’s back. Their breath mingles closer and closer until Thor groans, his hands sliding to Steve’s hips again, gripping him tightly as he comes. Sliding a hand around Steve’s dick, he strokes him off quickly until Steve shoots over both their bellies.

“Fuck,” Steve pants and Thor kisses him once more before Steve slowly eases off his dick.

He lies there, gazing at Thor and Bucky who swallows the rest of Thor’s drink and sits there, looking up.

“That was…” Steve begins.

“Oh, he’s not done yet.” Bucky tells him.

Steve raises an eyebrow. “Is that right?” He eyes Thor’s cock. Two orgasms in one night is pretty damn good in his book.

“Give me five minutes.” Thor’s voice has drifted back to its lazy quality.

“Okay.” Steve says. He gets himself a drink, intending to down a quick whiskey, only it’s a really nice brand of whiskey so he ends up sipping it slowly as he comes back to the bed. He looks down at Bucky and then he can’t help crawling on the bed kissing Bucky’s chest, his stomach, his thighs. He wants to touch Bucky all over until he knows every inch of him.

“Steve.” Bucky whispers.

Steve curls his fingers through his hair, still kissing him.

They like that for a while, just kissing and touching each other. Steve finds the spot on Bucky’s hip that makes him laugh, and the place on his thigh that makes him groan. He kisses Bucky’s stomach until he can’t stand it anymore and has to taste Bucky’s nipples, curling his tongue around them, feeling them tighten under his touch.

Finally, he lets his fingers brush lightly over Bucky’s arm, tracing the tattoos. "When..." He stops. Underneath the tattoo, he can feel the scars...

Bucky shrugs. "...thought the tattoos would help. I don't know." He rubs at his arm self-consciously. "I got tired of the questions."

"I bet." Steve says softly. He touches the am gently, just soft strokes of his fingertips over the ink.

"It's okay." Bucky says. "It doesn't hurt or anything."

Steve smiles and leans down to press his lips there. His other hand strokes the star, and Bucky can’t help glancing at his own shoulder, checking again to see that Steve’s is still there. Of course it’s there.

* * *

Finally Thor presses his palm to Bucky’s flank, stroking him and Bucky turns his head to kiss him.

“Come here.” Thor murmurs.

He eases Bucky onto all fours again kneeling behind him as he enters him.

“You should fuck his mouth.” He directs Steve who moves to accommodate Bucky’s position.

Bucky groans around Steve’s cock, a sensual guttural sound of pure pleasure. Thor’s thrusts are almost lazy but steady. The motions of their bodies filling him, the sensation of rocking between them is almost leisurely as they lead Bucky to a second hazy, almost contented orgasm. He moans around Steve’s dick again as he comes, Thor pulsing inside him.

Only then, only after that, do they all sleep, Bucky between Steve and Thor, Steve’s arm over his chest, Bucky’s back nestled against the crook of Thor’s shoulder. For once he falls asleep quickly, peacefully, safe.

* * *

"This one has something new." Hela dangles the report in front of Loki’s desk. "You'll enjoy this. He brought home a friend for his boytoy to play with."

"What?" Loki resists snatching it from her fingers. Finally she hands it over to him. He's been in London the last week and hasn't had time to check the cameras/tapes. That had been his plan for the evening, but the report comes first. 

He scans it quickly, almost immediately disappointed. "He hired a hooker for the evening so what?" It's not anything out of the ordinary for Thor, though there has been an odd lack of them since Barnes. Since _Bucky_. Loki tries not to think about why that is, but he knows. They're completely content with each other and they show it. He swallows the bile back down.

Hela just smiles. "There's more to it than that." She heads for the door. "You'll see when you watch the tape."

Loki frowns. Sometimes he doesn't want to watch the tapes. He always does, even if he doesn't want to, but he wants the information available. What's the deal with this one hooker? Why does he matter?

* * *

After he watches them he calls Hela back.

"Get me everything you can get on Steve Rogers."

"Check your desk." She drawls and hangs up again.

Loki looks around and finds a folder with a note. _I told you there was more_. - H. He scowls and opens the file. 

Rogers was in the same platoon as Barnes. Loki stares at the pictures, Rogers in his uniform. Rogers getting awarded a medal, all serious-faced and sad eyes. And then more currently, Rogers in LA, Rogers at parties, Rogers having sex in hotels, Rogers, getting drunk at a bar. But nothing with Bucky again until now. Have they really not seen each other since then? It seems odd for him to resurface now. Was it planned, perhaps? Loki toys with the thought that they're planning on robbing Thor and he can get them sent away for life. 

But the more Loki goes over it, and the more he thinks about the tape and the way they all fucked, the more he senses a mystery to be unraveled. It’s clear that there’s something more between the two men. He wants to learn more about Steven Rogers.

* * *

Steve’s gone in the morning. There’s just a note, _Call me_, with his phone number. Bucky looks at it for a long time, studying the familiar handwriting. So it wasn’t a dream, and they definitely all fucked. He groans faintly and rubs his face.

“Did I make a mistake last night?”

Bucky looks up to see Thor watching him from the doorway, his gaze thoughtful, arms crossed over his broad chest.

“What? No.”

Thor crosses the room and crouches beside him, his eyes intent on Bucky’s face. “Please believe me when I tell you that I all intended was your enjoyment, your pleasure last night. I had no idea he was Steve when I arranged that.”

“Well, how could you?” How could have anyone have seen that one coming? He still can’t wrap his head around it.

Thor’s still studying him. “What is it?”

“It’s very unfair that you’re hot and perceptive.” Bucky tells him at last, a grin appearing in spite of himself. “Let’s just say...it takes some getting used to. All of it. Steve being back...and him…”

“Working as an escort.” Thor finishes quietly.

“Well, yeah.” He still doesn’t know what to make of that. He doesn’t know what to make of Steve.

“You should talk to him.”

“And say what?” Bucky shrugs helplessly. “What is there to say? Thanks for giving me a great night with my boyfriend?” There’s so much more to say than that, but he doesn’t know how to start.

“That sounds good for starters.” Thor rises and drops a kiss to the top of his head. “Say whatever you need to.”

* * *

After he gets home the next morning Steve goes for a run. He needs it to clear his head. Jogging through the park, he finds an empty bench and sinks down on it. Part of him thinks there's no way that last night could have been real. And yet it was.

Bucky's alive. Alive. After all these years. Steve's survived a lot, but the retroactive shock of this might be too much. Even now he feels like he can't breathe, that none of this is real. He braces his hands on his thighs, trying to breathe calmly. 

Bucky's alive and he's with a champion race car driver. Steve can't help grinning at that. Bucky deserves someone like that, somebody who takes care of him and treasures him, as Thor clearly does.

All the same...Steve can't help thinking how things would have been different if he had known that Bucky was alive. His whole life could have been different, _would_ have been different. The shock of that realization jolts Steve. 

It had to have been. He would have told Bucky...if he had come back, wouldn’t he? Or would he? He hadn't told him last night when Bucky was right there in the flesh. No, all he'd done was play along and have really good sex with Bucky and his boyfriend.

He'd refunded the money too, though Thor probably didn't know that yet. Steve had called Maria in accounting and told them to do it, telling them that he'd square it with Tony. And he would. He had enough money that he could cover it, but....he couldn't make a habit of it. No, they'd have to discuss it if...if Bucky wanted to keep seeing him.

The emotions surging inside Steve were a maelstrom. He wants to see Bucky again, he has to see him again, but what if this was it for Bucky? After all he'd really thought Steve hadn't cared enough about him to find him after the war. That's the part that really haunts Steve. That Bucky thinks he could have done that. That Steve ever would have chosen to be without him. 

That's the part Steve can't get past. He never would have chosen that, not in ten years, not in a hundred. He can't imagine not having Bucky in his life now that he knows he's alive, but what if that's what Bucky wants?

Steve gets up and starts jogging again. They have to talk, that much is clear at least. They'll talk and he'll find out what Bucky wants. If he wants to be exclusive with Thor and just be friends, Steve can handle that. If Bucky wants nothing to do with him, now that he and his boyfriend have had their fun, that's...less okay, but Steve can handle that too. He can handle anything as long as Bucky's okay. but if he's honest...if he's honest, he wants Bucky in his life.

Steve wants him, period.

* * *

Steve jogs home and gets in the shower. He rubs his hands through his hair, closing his eyes. God, Bucky...just seeing him again, gets his heart racing. He's missed Bucky for so long, the grief is a second skin at this point. Steve's not sure if he knows how to take it off.

The sound of the ringing phone jerks him out of his reverie. He considers letting it go to the machine, and then he hears a hesitant. "Uh hey..."

Steve turns off the shower quickly and runs for the phone without grabbing a towel.

"I'm here."

* * *

He calls the number Steve left and gets the machine.

“Uh, hey…”

There’s a click and Steve picks up. “I’m here.”

“Hi.” Bucky clears his throat. There’s no need to be nervous he know, and yet he is all the same. “Can we talk?” And then he pauses. “This is Bucky by the way.”

“I know it’s you, Buck.” Steve says, sounding amused and for the first time, the weight in Bucky’s chest lifts a little, like this is going to be okay. “Yeah, that’d be good. Where do you want to meet?”

* * *

They arrange to meet at a diner near Bucky’s old apartment. He suggested it and Steve agreed. He hopes it’s not too inconvenient for Steve but too late now. Bucky gets there first and orders a coke. He’s too jittery, but he needs something to settle the queasiness in his stomach, but it’s only a little after eleven. Maybe he should have suggested they meet in a bar.

The bell over the diner door jangles and he looks up.

Steve’s standing there in faded jeans and a blue t-shirt, shades. He looks good and relaxed, like he hadn’t spent the entirety of last night fucking three ways from Sunday.

A surge of lust shoots through Bucky as he remembers the way Steve had gone down him, the way his hands had reached for him, touching him. The way Thor had fucked, Steve’s face when Thor ate his ass.

_God._ Bucky’s groin tightens at the memory.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Steve signals to the waitress for a cup of coffee and sits down across the booth from him. “It’s good to see you.”

“You too.”

It feels too formal. Bucky dips his hand beneath the table, hoping his nerves wouldn’t give him away.

“So,” he says at the same time Steve says. “Look.”

They laugh, nervously, then Steve leans across the table, looking at him. “I can’t believe this. “ His voice is soft as he looks at Bucky. “It’s been so long, and I thought you were dead.”

“Just one of the army’s little flukes.” Bucky quips. It seems ridiculous.

He doesn’t want to think about it. The year in the prison camp. The heat, the flies, the death...the everything.

Somehow knowing Steve thought he was dead has wiped away all of his resentment and anger, or maybe that’s the wrong term. No, it’s not wiped out, channeled it towards more deserving subjects, yeah that’s it. Like the fact that the army didn’t fucking tell Steve that he was alive. Bucky just says this, comes right out and says it.

“You don’t live in Brooklyn anymore either, I’m guessing.” Steve says quietly. “I don’t live there anymore like I said. I just couldn’t just go back there, like nothing had happened. First losing you, and then my mom died.”

Bucky looks up. “No…”

Steve nods.

“Shit, I’m sorry to hear that.” Bucky tells him.

Steve nods again. “Yeah, thanks.” He smiles faintly, running his hand through his hair.

Bucky can’t handle the change. The lines of time connecting this Steve to his Steve, the past and present all rolled into one glorious beard. If he had never met Steve before today, Bucky would have had to approach this man. He’s never seen anyone as handsome, never seen anyone as charismatic as Steve. It’s unfair that time has been so good to him, and yet it’s Steve, he’s not fucking jealous, or maybe he is.

Even in his early days of dreaming Steve would show up, he’d never imagined this happening. Not quite like this.

“This is fucked up.” He says quietly.

“No argument there.” Steve agrees.

They just look at each other and laugh, before glancing away again.

“So now what?” Steve leans back in his chair.

Bucky drinks in the sight of him. “So, not Brooklyn, where’d you go? After.”

Steve takes a sip of his Coke. “After I left the army, I just kinda bummed around trying to sort myself out. I didn’t know what to do, I didn’t know what I _could_ do, to be honest. Even art seemed kinda pointless after everything in the army. And then one day I just decided…I needed to start living, because why not? What’s life for, if not for the living? And I was never going to get to be with the one person I –“

He cuts himself off there, clearing his throat, awkwardly.

“So, escorting huh?” Bucky says just as awkwardly. “Is that a verb? How’d you…”

Steve laughs. “I didn’t plan it. I just….was making my way through San Francisco. And one night I picked up a guy in a bar and took him back to my motel and in the morning I woke up to a fifty on the bedside table.”

“He thought…”

“Yeah.” Steve grins. “Apparently it was that good.”

Bucky snickers in spite of himself, even though his gut churns with jealousy at the thought of that guy who never realized how lucky he got.

“Anyway, after that, I thought what the hell? Why not make money off something I enjoy doing? That makes people happier? Enjoy them getting off. In time I started drawing again too.” He pauses. “Anyway, that’s the story.”” He reaches for his cigarettes.

“Well, you are good at it.” Bucky says at last. It seems like a pointless remark, but he has to say something and it is true.

Steve’s grin is crooked. “That a professional review?”

Bucky sighs then. He has to force the words out. “Look, about last night. I can’t be a client for you, Steve. Last night was good, I mean it was great, but I can’t…”

“Okay.” Steve says after a moment, softly, testing the waters. ”So what do you want to be?”

Bucky squints at him. “How can you ask that?”

“I mean it. What do you want? Do you want me to write last night off as some fun that happened and move on? I’m glad you’re not dead and all that?”

“Some fun is not what I’d call last night.” Bucky says. A dream, a fucking hallucination, a miracle, maybe sure. Not _some fun_.

“It can be whatever you want it to be.” Steve says finally. “But you have to tell me what that is.”

“I guess….what’re we doing here?” Bucky asks at last. He has a good thing going with Thor. He’s not sure he wants to jeopardize it for a guy he hasn’t seen in ten years. That’s the rational part of his brain talking. The part he should listen to. Instead all he can hear is the part that whispers _It’s Steve. It’s always been Steve. He came back, just like he said he would. He’s here, you can have him. _

But can he?

He likes being with Thor. It’s not complicated. They care about each other but they’re not going to break each other’s hearts and really that’s all Bucky can ask for at this juncture. He’s not sure if he can handle more than that.

But then he looks at Steve and all of that goes out the window.

Steve raises his eyebrows. “We’re talking.”

“You know what I mean.” Bucky sits back, exasperated. He just looks at Steve and shakes his head. How does it get to be ten years and he’s still the most attractive guy Bucky’s ever seen in his life?

Steve shrugs. “Like I said, we can call it what you want.”

“What do you want?” Bucky interrupts. If it’s just a night of fun for Steve, an enjoyable threesome but let’s call it a day after that, then, he’s not sure….he needs to know that now.

Steve glances down for a moment. Bucky gazes at his face, taking in the new lines, all the time that’s passed that he wasn’t there for. All the thing Steve lived through and they didn’t share. All the parts of himself that he’s still holding back.

“That’s not fair.” Steve says quietly.

“How?” Bucky asks a little too sharply. How is his asking that not fair when it’s Steve who holds all the cards here?

Steve raises his eyes, meeting his gaze evenly. “Because you’re the one with the boyfriend, Buck. You’re the one who’s in a relationship. I’m not gonna ask you to end that just to see…”

“See what…”

Steve pauses, glances around the diner like there’s somewhere else he needs to be and then he looks back at Bucky like he can’t help it. “See if I’ve wasted the last ten years of my life for nothing.” He says finally. “Hell, not even just the last ten years. My whole damn life. Ever since we moved in next door and you smiled at me from the next porch over.”

“Steve.” Bucky can’t really swallow over the lump in his throat.

“So yeah, it’s unfair.” Steve says thickly.

“It’s been my life too.” Bucky says, and he’s not even sure if he’s saying it right, but from the way Steve’s looking at him, he thinks he gets his meaning.

“Hey.” Bucky says. “Come on.” He gets up, leaves the coke there, ice melting in the glass. Steve follows.

Bucky leaves a couple of bills and jerks his head at the door, Steve follows him. He stops at his bike outside.

“This is yours?” Steve says admiringly.

“Yeah.” Bucky gets on. “Come on.”

Steve swings on behind him, slipping his arms around his waist natural as can be. Bucky takes a deep breath and starts the bike. He takes them back to his old apartment.

* * *

He digs out the key once they get there.

Steve looks around curiously as Bucky unlocks the door and ushers him in.

“My old place.” He explains.

“Ah.” Steve says. That’s all he says but Bucky looks at him.

“I’m not hiding you from Thor.”” He says. “I just…want a moment to figure this out. And…well, you’ve seen Thor’s place.”

“It’s very big.” Steve says.

“Yeah.” Bucky grins. “It is.” It suits Thor, and it’s not a bad place, obviously. He’d be an idiot if he thought that. But it’s in these rooms that he dreamed about Steve for so long. This is the apartment that he found Stevie in.

He looks at Steve and then just reaches for him.

* * *

Bucky had once thought he would die if he ever actually kissed Steve. That would be it. Cause of death, call it right then. There would be nothing to top that. Nothing that could actually beat that moment. Turns out, kissing Steve _more _does very easily. Kissing Steve in his old apartment. Pulling Steve down upon the mattress, Steve straddling him, cupping his face as Bucky’s hands slid over his ass, pulling him close. Bucky can feel him through his jeans, and it makes his mouth dry, to actually feel Steve.

The other night, that weird and wonderful, fantastic night between the three of them feels like a dream. He knows it was real, that they’ve already fucked but this is different. Private, just the two of them. He feels Steve’s hand between his legs cupping him, and Steve’s tongue sliding against his own, and stifles a moan.

“I need…” Steve whispers. “I need to taste you.” He gives Bucky another kiss and slides down him, reaching for his zipper. Bucky’s dick pops out without any encouragement whatsoever, ready for anything.

Steve wraps a hand around him, just grinning at him before he leans down and takes him in his mouth.

Bucky’s head falls back, he grips the mattress as Steve sucks his cock. This is what he’s dreamed of, these last ten years, but even before that if he’s honest. From the first moment that he understood the nature of desire, he’s longed for Steve, for Steve to touch him. The first time a girl went down on him, Bucky had thought, ‘this is good, but if it were _Steve_…” and had come right then and there, which had been a little embarrassing frankly, but it didn’t really matter in the end.

Steve’s groaning around his dick now and Bucky could come right now as a matter of fact. But he doesn’t want to. He wants… he wants to fuck Steve. He wants Steve to fuck him. It doesn’t really matter which one it is. He just needs it. Their connection, their bodies, all of it. He reaches a hand down to thread his fingers through Steve’s waves, drawing him off.

Steve looks up at him questioningly. His lips are shiny with spit and Bucky reaches down to press his thumb along that luscious curve of his mouth

“I want you to fuck me.” He says.

Steve’s eyes go dark, and Bucky knows he made the right call, that Steve wants this again as much as he does. That the other night when both Steve and Thor had fucked him had been great, but this, this is what they’ve been waiting for. Just the two of them.

Steve sits back on his knees, sweeping a hand through his hair. “Do…” He looks around the apartment. It’s pretty much empty, save for the few bits and pieces that Bucky had left behind, but unfortunately none of them held anything useful for the situation they found themselves in now.

“Oh… hang on.” Bucky says. He looks around for his leather jacket where he dropped it on the floor and digs in the inner pocket. There to his triumph he finds a pack of condoms and small thing of lube. It pays to be dating someone like Thor.

Steve grins at him and for some godawful reason, he blushes. “What?”

"Nothing.” Steve says, “Just glad you’re you is all.”

Bucky shrugs it off but tosses the lube at him, suddenly shy. He’s been fucking Thor for six months now, there should be nothing left to be shy about, but this is Steve here with him in the quiet of the empty bedroom. Steve watching him as he takes his jeans off. Steve standing there with quiet need shining in his eyes.

“Everything.” Steve says decisively. He reaches for his own shirt, pulling it up over his head. Bucky goes weak in the gut at the sight of him. It’s like being hit with a hammer in a good way, the sight of him. He follows suit and soon there’s a pile of clothes on the floor beside the mattress, and Steve’s there, kneeling in front of him, hair falling in front of his eyes.

“I never…pictured you with a beard.” Bucky says finally. He reaches out a hand to touch Steve’s jaw, stroking it.

“You’re one to talk.” Steve nods at his on. He leans in to kiss Bucky. “I like it.”

“Good.” Bucky says. He likes his beard. He likes Steve’s too, for that matter.

They kiss, crawling atop each other.

Steve rolls him over kissing his way down Bucky’s chest. He doesn’t have words for what it means to be doing this again, to touch Bucky like this. So he stays silent, just kissing Bucky, hoping his kisses convey what his silence fails. Judging from the way Bucky’s breathless and panting under his touch, he likes to think it’s working.

He loves everything about the way Bucky looks now, with his long hair that Steve runs his fingers through. He kisses Bucky’s chest, pressing a kiss to each nipple before lowering his mouth to Bucky’s taut stomach. He licks all around his navel and then along the dip of his hip, tasting the salt of his skin.

_“Steve.”_

He kisses lower, pressing his lips to the dark hair at Bucky’s groin, and then slowly stroking his cock. He wants to take his time, wants to suck Bucky forever, but also he wants to be inside him again.

“Steve, come on,” Bucky breathes, “I need you inside me.”

Steve presses slick fingers inside him, watching Bucky’s face as he stretches him. feeling him pulse around his fingers and then slowly slicking the head of his cock before he eases inside.

“Steve.” Bucky wraps his legs around him, drawing him deeper, hands sliding down to grab Steve’s ass, pulling him closer. “Come on.”

“Bucky.” Steve kisses him harder and harder, as they move, just saying Bucky’s name over and over again, a blessing, upon his tongue, a prayer, a protective spell against ever losing him again. He already knows he can’t handle that. Never again. _Never never never._ He can’t.

* * *

Afterwards Bucky pulls his clothes on almost absently. He remembers how everything's supposed to feel, but everything is rearranged now. He looks over at Steve who's sitting there, reaching for his socks. Bucky watches the curve of his spine. It's beautiful, Steve is beautiful. He leans over and kisses the side of his shoulder.

Steve turns his head and smiles at him. "Hey."

"Hey." Bucky says softly and reaches for his mouth, kissing Steve again. He just wants to keep kissing him.

At last Steve draws back. "Isn't there someplace you need to be?"

"This is the only place I want to be." Bucky declares, but once it's been said, there's no use denying reality. Technically he’s supposed to be at work right now. He sighs and reaches for his shirt again 

"Besides..." Steve busies himself with buttoning his jeans. "Shouldn't you talk to Thor?"

Bucky pulls his shirt down and pauses. "Right." Thor. His boyfriend. His boyfriend who told him he should talk to Steve. He’d definitely said talk, and not fuck.

Steve gives him a sideways look. "Thor knows about this, right?"

"He told me I needed to talk to you." Bucky mutters under his breath as he reaches for his boots.

"Oh." Steve says carefully, but there's a slight shift to his tone that Bucky doesn't particularly like. 

"I'm not hiding that we fucked." He says a little defiantly when he doesn't necessarily need to, but he needs Steve to know this isn't a problem here. "Thor will understand."

"Maybe he will." Steve says. "But someone might be okay with a threesome that they initiate, and it still doesn't mean they want their boyfriend to go off and fuck around on them."

"I am not fucking around." Bucky says indignantly. "It's not a problem."

"Okay." Steve stands there, his hands on his hips. "So what happens now?"

"Now...I go to work." Bucky doesn't look at him as he reaches for his jacket.

"Right." Steve says.

This isn't how Bucky wanted this afternoon, this meeting, whatever the fuck this is, to end, but here they are. At the door he reaches for Steve. "Hey."

Steve lets himself be drawn in by his belt loop.

"I'll call you after I talk to Thor tonight, okay?" Bucky searches his face for some sign that he hasn't fucked things up irretrievably between them.

"Yeah, okay." Steve says and leans over to kiss him. “Tonight.”

* * *

Bucky goes into work because what else is he supposed to do? He just met Steve to talk and they fucked again. His brain’s just replaying the afternoon on a loop.

Sam, who’s working on the engine of an old Chevy, looks up when he comes in. “Nice of you to remember we’re open.”

Bucky just leans against the car silently, hands in his jacket pockets.

“What is it?” Sam looks at him quizzically. “Bucky? What’s wrong?”

“Steve.” Bucky says softly, clearing his throat and trying again. “I saw Steve last night.”

“No shit.” Sam’s eyes widen. “Seriously? How?”

“Thor brought him home as a surprise.” Bucky scratches his beard. “He’s sort of working as an escort.”

Sam’s eyes widen even more, comically so. Bucky wishes he had a camera so he could take a photo.

“Are you seriously telling me that your hot world champion boyfriend brought home a hooker for you as a romantic surprise and it just happens to be the guy you lost your heart to a decade ago?”

“Yep,” Bucky admits, “That’s about the size of it.” When you put it like that, it sounds ridiculous.

Sam just shrugs. “Your life is weird, man.”

Bucky just nods. “Yeah, I know.”

Sam looks at him and then just heads into the office to make coffee, Bucky following him.

“How do you feel about that?” Sam asks while the coffee pot percolates.

“About?”

“About everything? Steve showing up. The fact that he thought you were dead, man.”

“It makes me feel like a dick. That I didn’t try to harder to find him.” Bucky watches the coffee.

“But you did try.” Sam points out. He gets out the two mugs they keep on the shelf and pours them both a cup.

“Yeah, but it wasn’t enough.” Bucky sighs. “I guess I keep thinking about all that wasted time.”

“Hey.” Sam holds out his hand. “It wasn’t wasted. Your life is your life, and yes it could have been different, but so could everybody else’s. What this shows is you’re lucky, you’ve got a second chance.” He takes a sip of coffee. “You think your life was wasted? Then don’t waste any more of it.”

He leans in, looking at Bucky.

“What do you want now? Do you want Steve to not be in your life? You don’t have to invite him back in. There’s no all-powerful source that is going to make you have to do that.” He sits back.

Bucky leans back as well. He knows that. But at the same time if anyone had ever told him that he could voluntarily choose to not have Steve in his life, he doesn’t know what he would have said. He knows what he says now.

“That’s not an option. Not really.”

“Well, okay then.” Sam says. “It sounds like you know what you want.”

“Yeah,” Bucky says finally. “Guess I do.” He’s quiet for a minute. “Thanks, Sam.”

“Anytime.” Sam takes a sip of coffee. “But seriously, your life is weird, man.”

* * *

Steve finds a phone booth and calls Nat’s number, hoping against hope that she’s home.

“This better be good.” Nat’s sleepy voice answers finally.

"I know I woke you and I’m sorry as hell, but uh…I gotta talk to you.”

He hears the click of her lighter. “Rogers, if I didn’t love you…”

“I know, I know.” He rests his arm against the phone booth, pressing his forehead against it. “Please, Nat.” He has to talk to somebody about Bucky or he’s going to explode.

“All right. Gimme ten minutes and I’ll meet you at Nick’s.”

“You’re my hero.” He hangs up.

* * *

“All right, what’s so important.” Nat slides onto the stool next to him.

Steve takes a deep breath. “I saw Bucky.”

Nat looks at him for a moment. “Like…saw him, saw him? Were you high?"

Steve huffs a laugh. “No, though that’s a reasonable question. He’s alive, Nat. He’s alive and he’s here in LA.”

Her eyes widen. “Are you serious?”

Steve nods. “Yeah.” He takes a sip of his beer. “He’s alive. He works as a mechanic. He’s dating a world class champion race car driver.”

“What, seriously?” Nat leans on the bar. “How…”

“The boyfriend hired me last night.” Steve can’t help grinning. “That’s how.”

“Holy shit.” Nat snickers into her drink. They laugh for a minute, and then her expression turns serious again. “How’re you doing with that? Bucky being with somebody else?”

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Steve shrugs. “They seem really good together.”

“But?”

“But I love him, Nat.” Steve looks at her. “I can’t let him go again. Am I an asshole for pursuing him even though he’s with someone else?”

“Has he said he doesn’t want to be with you?”

“No.”

“Then no, you’re not at an asshole.” She bumps Steve’s shoulder with her own. “You’re the least asshole guy out there, Rogers. This is a second chance. And we both know how rare those are.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Steve takes a drink. He can’t let this chance just slip out of his fingers.

* * *

All afternoon Bucky's distracted. It has to be okay, though he's not sure what the solution is. Most of the guys he knows, well the gay ones, aren't interested in monogamy, so...but Thor seems different. Bucky already knows it's different. And if he's honest, as much as he wants to be with Steve, and he does want that, he's not ready to give up being with Thor. He doesn't want to break up with Thor. He cares about him.

That's the whole problem, Bucky decides. He cares too much.

"Hey." Sam tosses a rag at him. "Wake up."

"What?" Bucky blinks at him.

"Get it together, man." 

"I'm trying." Bucky scowls at him.

* * *

He rides home, back to Thor's at six. Thor's car is in the drive at least. Or at least one of them is, the one that Thor drives the most. Bucky girds himself and goes inside.

Thor's in the kitchen, talking on the phone.

He looks up when Bucky walks in. “Hey.” He mouths. “No, I’m not signing that contract, not unless they add in the clause. Nope.” He rolls his eyes at Bucky who heads to the fridge and grabs a beer. He hates confrontation, hates anything like that. Why can’t things just continue as they were that night? Just Thor and him and Steve?

He looks out at the pool and the vista beyond that as Thor winds up his conversation.

Finally Thor hangs up and looks over at Bucky. “What do you want to do for dinner tonight?"

It’s such a domestic question, and so far from what’s on Bucky’s mind that he’s thrown. “Uh….” He’d half expected Thor to be gone when he got home and the whole thing could have been put off just a while longer. But he promised Steve he would call him after, his brain reminds himself. Shit, there’s no getting around it.

“Whatever you want?”

“There’s a new place called Bolo’s that’s supposed to be good. Their margaritas are apparently excellent. They have these little parrots who wear sombreros.”

“That’s…cute.” Bucky struggles to come up with an appropriate comment for that.

Thor looks at him then. “Or we can stay in.”

“Ah, no, let’s go out.” Bucky says. “The Mexican place. Just let me shower.” He practically sprints upstairs, trying to outrun the accusatory voice that says he’s washing off Steve’s scent so Thor doesn’t guess what he’s been doing.

He puts on a nice shirt, one that Thor bought him, and then takes it off cause it feels like he’s trying too hard, but then. Then he puts it back on because maybe he should be trying here. He’s trying to make things work.

* * *

“You’re awfully quiet tonight.” Thor remarks on the drive over.

“You’re usually talking enough for the both of us.” Bucky tells him and then regrets it.

Thor just shrugs.

He pulls into the parking and hands his keys to the valet. Bucky’s quiet all the way to their table and makes it through Thor ordering their drinks and the waitress brings out a bowl of chips and guacamole before he finally breaks.

“I talked to Steve earlier.” He wipes his hands, suddenly sweaty, on his thighs, wishing the waitress would come back with their drinks already. “Um, like you suggested.” Just in case Thor forgot it was his idea.

“That’s wonderful.” Thor dips a chip into the guacamole and devours it. “How did it go?”

“Ah…” Bucky flashes back to the instant color action replay he has now in his brains of Steve sucking on his dick. “Well.” He concedes. “It went well.”

It’s certainly one way to put it.

“And?” Thor looks at him expectantly as he dips another chip.

“And?” Bucky echoes helplessly. What more does he expect? Does he expect full details? Did he guess somehow?

“Is he coming over tonight? Are you going to his place? Oh,” Thor straightens up. “Do you want the place to yourself? I can definitely vacate if need be.”

Bucky just stares at him. “You’d seriously leave your own place so that Steve and I could hook up?”

“But of course.” Thor seems surprised at his questioning it. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Bucky just starts laughing helplessly. “I think I was worried about nothing. Maybe. I’m not sure.”

The waitress brings their beers then and Thor thanks her before looking at Bucky, a questioning look in his eyes. “What were you worried about?”

“Ah…Steve and I already.” Bucky trails off.

A light dawns in Thor’s eyes. “Really? I guess the talk went very well then.” He smirks at Bucky in delight.

“Like I said.” Bucky coughs. “But anyway. I guess…” He still feels helpless here, he truly doesn’t want to hurt Thor at all. “I guess we didn’t talk about that.”

“I assumed the two of you would wish to fuck privately at some point.” Thor tells him. “It only makes sense after all the time you’ve been apart, all the time you’ve lost.”

Bucky pauses. That’s it. Right there. That’s why Thor is understanding of this, of his need for Steve. He knows what it’s like to miss someone so much it’s like your lungs are punctured and you’re struggling to breathe.

“So what seems to be the problem?” Thor takes another sip of his drink.

“What does that mean for us?” Bucky asks bluntly.

Thor cocks his head. “Are you saying you want to break up with me?”

Bucky shakes his head. “It’s not that simple.”

"I know…” Thor says. He leans over, looking closely at Bucky. “I know the addition of Steve makes it more complicated…Not just that, but if it would make it easier… Do you want to stop seeing each other?” He asks this very softly.

“No!” Bucky’s answer shoots out of him like a bullet. A little more vehemently than either of them expected, he gathers, from Thor’s expression. ‘“I like being with you.” It’s a little much to admit, but he struggles onward, not looking at Thor. “This relationship is one of the few really good things in my life. I’m not ready to let go of that yet. No matter how much I want to try to be with Steve.” And that _is_ what he wants. He’s just not sure how yet.

Only when he’s got all of that out, does he look at Thor, who’s just smiling, his expression warm and affectionate.

Thor reaches across the table to touch Bucky’s wrist. “And I you.” His hand moves up to clasp Bucky’s face. “We’ll work it out. You are one of the good things in my life too. I’m not ready to let go either.” He leans over, and kisses Bucky softly, a slow kiss that makes Bucky warm down to his toes.

He wraps his arms around Thor, burying his face in his chest. Thor just sits there, holding him for as long as he needs, as long as they both need.

At last Bucky clears his throat, and draws back. “So okay then…” He reaches for his drink, needing the steadying alcohol after all the emotional confessions.

“I see no problem in you and I continuing to date while you also see Steve.”

Is it really that simple? “What about if Steve has a problem with it?”

“Does he?”

“No…I don’t think so.” Bucky says. He’s almost certain Steve doesn’t though he’s not a hundred percent certain why he knows that.

“Well,” Thor considers. “If he did, I suppose we’d have to have another conversation. But as it stands.” He holds out his beer bottle. “To you and Steve.”

Bucky feels himself grinning as he clicks his bottle against Thor’s. “To me and Steve.”

* * *

“And what about the other night?” Bucky asks this later, in bed when he’s buried between Thor’s thighs, licking at the underside of his dick.

“What about the other night?” Thor groans.

“Well, the three of us.”

“I’m perfectly happy to join you whenever you’d like.” Thor tells him. “And if you and Steve wish to be alone, that’s fine too.”

Bucky just shakes his head and goes back to his dick. This feels too easy, like he’s missing something.

But as long as Steve agrees…what’s the problem?

* * *

He calls later, carrying Thor’s ridiculously long phone cord out to the pool with him.

Steve picks up on the first ring. “Hello?”

“It’s me,” Bucky says, and then feels stupid. Why does he always feel the need to say that, like Steve won’t know otherwise.

“Hey, Buck.” Steve says and then he relaxes.

“I talked to Thor.”

“How was it?” Steve sounds neutral.

“Really good.” Bucky tells him. “He’s okay with you and me seeing each other.” It sounds fucking quaint when he says it, but what’s he supposed to say? He can barely say date when it comes to Thor. “As long as you’re okay.”

“As long as I’m okay with…”

“Me still seeing Thor.” As soon as he says it, Bucky wonders if there’s something wrong. Was he not supposed to ask that? Did Steve think he wouldn’t give him the option of not being okay with it?

“I sorta figured you’d still be seeing Thor.” Steve’s voice is quiet, Bucky has to strain to listen. But he doesn’t sound unhappy. “I mean, I’m more than okay with it.”

“Oh, okay, good.” What does _more than okay _mean? Bucky wonders. How much more than okay can you be with something??

“So…”

“So?” He echoes. Sometimes it feels like that’s all he does in conversations these days, but he’s waiting for something and he doesn’t know what.

“When can I see you again?”

“Tomorrow night?” Bucky says, watching the moon ripple off the pool.

“Tomorrow night’s not so good.” Steve says. “Ah, how about Thursday night?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Bucky’s distracted by the thought of what Steve’s going to be doing tomorrow night. That’s the question isn’t it. It’s someone else. Someone else booking his time. He swallows, “Yeah. Thursday’s great.”

“Great.” There’s relief in Steve’s voice and Bucky reminds himself that Steve’s working his way through this too, he doesn’t have it all figured out either. For some reason that helps a little.

“See you Thursday then.” Steve says. “And Bucky?”

“Yeah?’

“I’m really glad you’re back.”

“Me too.”

He sits there on the pool chair long after they’ve both hung up, just staring out above the water at the dark.

* * *

Thor does another lap around the pool. The extraordinary events of the last few days have actually managed to distract him from thoughts of Loki, and yet at the same time, have also reminded him even more strongly of his brother.

Loki is here in LA. Thor has to speak with Heimdall about that. He needs to speak with Heimdall about Bucky and Steve as well.

With a sigh, Thor turns on his back and floats, staring up at the cloudless sky. In the past he would have let the situation play out without a care in the world how it ended. How much fun it was while it lasted was all that mattered to him back then. But it's different now._ He's_ different now, and he cares about Bucky, and by extension Steve (and very easily could cares about Steve himself, for that matter) so he wants to take care of matters before anything could happen.

If only he could go back in time and do that with Loki.

Thor sinks down beneath the water, letting himself sink until he's completely submerged. He opens his eyes, staring up at the bright sunlight rippling through the water overhead. He stays like that his lungs are bursting and he has to break through to the surface.

When he gets out he calls Heimdall's office to find out when he can see him.

* * *

When he shows up that afternoon and strolls into his office downtown, Heimdall gives him a look over the phone. Thor simply gazes out the window as he finishes the call.

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you always think something is wrong when I show up?"

"Because otherwise why are you here?" 

"I have two matters of business." Thor sits on the corner of Heimdall's desk, smiling at him.

"Does one of them have to do with Barnes?"

"Yes." Thor says.

Heimdall sighs. "Please tell me I don't have to talk to him. I liked Barnes."

Thor raises an eyebrow. 

"Your birthday party, remember?" 

"Oh yes." 

"You came out and started kissing his neck."

"Yes, I remember." Thor says firmly. 

"Anyway." Heimdall sits back. "So what's the problem?"

"No problem as yet." Thor tells him. "It's more a potential future situation."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"I told you, it's not a problem." Thor says patiently.

"Then again, why are you here?"

"Because someone will look at it at some point and think they could make money off it." Thor says. "Remember the guy who was following Bucky?"

Heimdall nods to himself. They were still trying to figure out who had actually employed him. "So we're looking at potential blackmail," Heimdall hazards, "But not from Barnes?"

"That's it." Thor says. 

"Tell me more."

"So Bucky has a friend that he had lost contact with, and recently they got back in touch."

"That's very touching." Heimdall says dryly. "Why are you telling your lawyer?"

"Because Steve, that's the friend, works as an escort and how Bucky met him again is I brought him home for a surprise last weekend."

To his credit that doesn't even faze Heimdall. "Go on."

"I'm still going to date Bucky. He's gong to date Steve as well as me. The three of us will also be enjoying each other's company."

"I see." Heimdall says, stroking his jaw. "Well, you're right that is a potential situation." He looks at Thor. "And it doesn't matter to you if it's known you're seeing an escort...or involved in a threesome."

"Won't be the first." Thor says cheerily. 

Heimdall just sighs. 

"But no, it doesn't." Thor says in all seriousness. He drafts a statement about how there's nothing wrong with sex work, and he's proud to know Steve, etc and leaves that with Heimdall in case the need for it ever arises.

"All right,” Heimdall closes the file on that. “What's item number two?"

"Loki's in L.A." Thor says shortly.

"I know."

Now that makes Thor stare at him. "You didn't tell me!"

"I thought it better to wait and see whether he would contact you first or not." Heimdall says levelly. "I gather he didn't."

"No." Thor's tone is curt.

Heimdall purses his lips. "I can't say I'm exactly surprised."

Thor sits back in his chair. "And why is that?"

"Because I'm well aware of your past relationship with Loki." Heimdall says calmly. "And it’s volatile to say the least. Now, what did you come to see about me regarding him?"

"I want to know what he's up to these days." Thor says innocently. "What's he doing business-wise...what friends he’s keeping company with..."

"If he's dating anyone?" Heimdall adds.

Thor's hands clench against the arms of the chair. “Yes." He does need to know that. He should know that. Only to keep on top of things.

Heimdall nods. "I'll look into it." He eyes Thor. "Anything else?'

"No, that's it for today." Thor says easily. He gets up. "And you will tell me when you find out."

Heimdall looks at him levelly. "You have my word."

"Good." Thor smiles and sees himself out.

* * *

Steve takes a breath and looks around, really seeing the place. He'd seen the place the first time, of course, but he hadn't really focused on it. Too busy dealing with the fact that Bucky was alive.

If he hadn't seen Bucky's old place, he'd be a hell of a lot more nervous about this. Even if Bucky’s used to swanky mansions, you could never really take the Brooklyn out of him.

_Don't screw this up_, Steve tells himself. Bucky says Thor is cool with it, seems to think this will work, but he knows it's tentative. If Thor decides it's not worth it to keep the arrangement going, or he gets jealous, either one a very possible scenario, it could become a problem again.

_You can deal with that when it happens_, he reminds himself, even if he doesn't want to. He doesn't want to let Bucky go again. He's not going to, if he can help it. It's better to have a plan. 

"Hello?" he calls out as he walks inside. The door had been unlocked and Bucky had told him to just wait, but he had deliberately gotten here early in the hopes of talking to Thor alone.

"In here."

He follows the sound of Thor's voice to the kitchen where Thor is drinking coffee and looking at sheets of paper spread out before him.

He looks up as Steve comes in. "Hello there”

"Hey." Steve says.

"Bucky should be home." Thor glances at his watch. "In about half an hour. Coffee?"

"Thanks." Steve watches him get it.

"Cream and sugar?"

"Thanks."

Thor hands over the coffee and settles back at his stool. 

"Whatcha working on?"

"The paint design on the beach house." Thor says absently. "What do you think? Sky blue or Egg shell blue?"

"Sky." Steve says decisively. It suits the frame of the house better.

Thor draws one of the sheets over to him and nods. He takes a sip of coffee and then looks at Steve, as though waiting for him to start.

"So you and Bucky, huh?" Steve asks.

Thor nods. "You have questions." 

Steve hesitates. "Yeah, but you don't have to answer 'em if you don't want.”

"I have no objection." Thor shrugs.

“How'd you two meet?" Steve's been curious about that since he first showed up.

“Bucky and I met at a club.” Thor leaves it at that. If Bucky wants to tell Steve he occasionally cage fights, then by all means he can, but it is his decision. “I asked him out and he said no. And then I ran into him a week or so later by pure chance, and I thought, this is fate.” He smiles at the memory.

“So you asked him out again?”

“I did, and he still said no.”

Steve just grins at this point. “I get the picture.” He looks around the kitchen. “When did he move in?”

“We’ve only lived together for little more than a month.” Thor says. “We’re still getting used to it.” He gets back up to pour himself more coffee as well.

Steve nods. “And the cats?”

“The cats…well…” There Thor’s at a loss. “The cats are what happens when one cat moves in and I find out how many rescue shelters there are around here, and how cute the damn things are.”

“Got it.” Steve smiles.

He looks around the kitchen again and comes back to Thor leaning on the island, studying him. “Your turn to ask questions.” Steve says easily. Thor looks like he has some; it’s only fair.

“I believe you when you said you thought Bucky was dead.” Thor says quietly. “I get that it’s going to take some time for both of you to come to terms with the mistake the army made.”

“Some time about covers it.” Steve mutters.

“And I’m happy you and Bucky found each other.”

“Thanks to you.” Steve adds.

“Thanks to me.” Thor accepts this. “And I’m genuinely happy you’re here.” He’s still smiling pleasantly, looking across the island at Steve, for all the world, like he’s going to suggest an afternoon swim. “But if you hurt him, I will make the rest of your life a living hell on earth. Is that understood?”

“Perfectly.” Steve says. “And I have no intention of hurting him, you have my word on that.”

“I know.” Thor says. “You should know that I care about him a great deal.”

“I know you do.” Steve says, looking at him with an odd expression. “In fact, that’s one of the things…”

“What thing?” Thor prods gently after a moment.

“If I had shown up here and you and Bucky were this happy perfect couple, I would have backed off. I wouldn’t be here now.” He pauses again. “But you’re not. And I don’t mean any offense by that.”

“None taken.” Thor says. Part of him wishes it were true obviously, but he can't pretend things are different. It figures that Steve is smart enough to see their relationship for what it is. Thor's estimation of him rises even higher.

“If Bucky were truly happy, I mean completely fucking contented…I wouldn’t fuck that up, no matter how much I wanted to be with him.” Steve says finally. He looks up directly at Thor. “But he’s not, is he?”

“No.” Thor says softly. “Not completely.”

Steve sighs.

“If it helps, I think there’s a good chance he can be now. Now that you’re here.” Thor tells him .

"Good." Steve says. 

Thor sits back. "That's what you came for, isn't it? To see if I cared enough?"

Steve shrugs. "More or less."

"Smart."

"Thanks." He takes a sip of coffee. "So you're really cool with this."

"Yes." Thor looks at him. "Are you?"

"Not really my place to object." Steve says easily. 

"I have a feeling it would matter a great deal if you did." 

"Oh?'

"Let's just say, if I were in your position, if I had found Bucky again after so long, I'm not sure I'd be so generous."

Steve pauses. Is it generous? Is it tentative? Is it too early to have this conversation after all?

"It's not generous," He says at last. "It's just I want Bucky to be happy. And you _do_ make him happy. I can tell that already."

“Thank you.” Thor says after a moment. “I like to think so.”

* * *

Bucky finds them in the kitchen still drinking coffee when he gets home, arguing about something.

“You didn’t have to do that!” Thor says again.

“Yes I did.” Steve says heatedly. He looks at Bucky. “Hey.”

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Oh,” Steve scratches the back of his neck. “Nothing really.”

“He refunded the money for the other night.” Thor says indignantly.

“You gave him the money back?” Bucky looks at Steve quizzically.

“Well, yeah, I wasn’t going to take money for having sex with you.”

“And then I told him he should keep it, considering I was still officially the client.” Thor tells him. “You’re going to have to let me pay you something. That’s how it works.”

Steve sighs. “You and Stark, man. Always busting me with the rules.” He glances at Bucky. “Still okay with this?’

He doesn’t much like the thought of Steve getting paid for sex with Thor, and not him, not that he wants Steve to get paid for having sex with him either. It’s the principle of the thing. But he does get that Steve needs to be paid for his time, it’s his job after all. And Thor is a client. The whole thing is exasperating but when he looks at Steve, he finds he doesn’t care.

“Yeah.” He says.

“So I’ll give you the money.” Thor says triumphantly.

“Fine.” Steve says with bad grace. “But I’ll make it up to you later.” He gives Thor a wink. And for some reason that sends a jolt right to Bucky’s dick.

He can’t wait to see how Steve makes it up to Thor.


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
The buzzer rings and Loki hits it impatiently. "Yes?"  
  
"There's a mister...Heimdall to see you?" Loki's assistant sounds wary, as she always does when announcing a visitor. And to be fair, most of Loki's meetings take place at the club so it's always a new experience when he does have a visitor.  
  
Loki hesitates, wondering what his brother's lawyer wants to say to him. it's tempting not to see him at all, but in the end his curiosity wins out.  
  
"Send him in."  
  
He rises and goes to stand by the window.  
  
When the door opens he turns.  
  
"Loki." Heimdall holds out his hand, looking at him critically. "You're looking pale. When was the last time you got some sun?"  
  
"I get more than enough now that I'm no longer living in my dear brother's shadow." Loki extends his own hand to shake. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Mm, your brother." Heimdall purses his lips. "It would appear the two of you ran into each other the other night."  
  
"Yes." Loki nods. "He seemed surprised I was back in town." He cocks his head, looking at Heimdall. "But you were already were aware that I was back, weren't you?"  
  
"Well aware." Heimdall smiles pleasantly enough. 

So this isn’t merely a friendly hello is it? So why don’t you tell me what _you’re_ here for.” Loki sits back in his chair, gazing up at him. “Are you here to warn me or threaten me or a third as yet unspecified option? Did Thor send you?”

“I merely wish to know your intentions.” Heimdall tells him.

Loki raises his eyebrows. “My intentions? My intentions are to conduct my business and not let Thor interfere.”

“So you intend to focus on business and not contact your brother?”

“Like I said, that’s the intention.” Loki says smoothly.

Heimdall sighs. “As foolish as it is, I’m going to take you at your word.” He turns away to head towards the door before he turns back. “One more thing. Stay away from Thor.”

There’s the briefest flicker of something in Loki’s eye, but he smiles. “That won’t be a problem. As long as he stays away from me.”

Heimdall pauses as though he might say something else, but in the end he leaves without another word.

The door closes behind him and Loki leans his head back, staring blindly at the ceiling. The warning had answered his question. Heimdall had come of his own volition. Thor hadn’t sent him. Loki truly couldn’t tell whether it was relief or disappointment lurking inside him. Perhaps a bit of both.

* * *

Steve keeps his head down as he runs, focused on the track. His heartbeat is too loud, everything aches, his breath coming too fast.

He rounds the corner and just stops in the middle of the path. His chest squeezes tighter and tighter. He leans over, resting his hands on his knees, trying to breathe.

He wasn’t there for Bucky. All this time, but especially when Bucky had been in the hospital, when he had needed him, when he was waiting and hoping, and Steve had never come. He had failed Bucky.

The tears were running down his face. Steve straightens up, wiping ineffectively at his eyes. It doesn’t do any good.

He just stands there, crying, chest heaving, in the middle of the path.

“Young man, are you all right?”

Steve looks around to find an old man right beside him, all trousers and cardigan and ballcap and glasses, looking at him with concern.

“Oh?” Steve wipes at his face again. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” The old man says dubiously.

“Yeah. Yeah.” Steve rubs his nose on the back of his hand. “It’s just my army buddy.”

The old man’s face changes. “Not bad news, I hope?”

“The opposite.” Steve says. “He’s alive.” And then he’s crying again. and he feels like an idiot but he can’t stop.

The old man just stands there for a moment and then he gestures around the path. “Come with me.”

He leads Steve around the path and there’s a bench which Steve sinks down on gratefully.

“There.” The old man says. “Just sit.” He and then he reaches into his bag and takes out a thermos. Unscrewing the top he pours out a strong rich cup of coffee into the lid and hands it to Steve. “Drink that.”

“You carry a thermos with you?”

“Never go anywhere without it.” The old man declares. “Go on, do you some good.”

He does as he’s told and drinks the coffee. The old man is right; it does help.

“I’ve been coming to this park for forty years.” The old man says. He talks about the history of the park, and it’s changed over the years, but it’s still one of his favorite places in the city.

Steve sits there, drinking the coffee and letting his body calm down. When he finally feels more human again, he hands the thermos lid back to the old man and thanks him.

“Take care of yourself.” The old man offers his hand. “And as for your army buddy, you got a second chance there. Don’t waste it.”

Steve nods to himself. “I don’t intend to.” He stands up. “Thanks again.”

“Any time.” The old man says amiably.

“Can I walk you anywhere?”

“No, I’m going to sit here a spell and watch the sun set. You go on now.”

He gives Steve a wave and Steve returns it before heading back down the path.  
  


  
* * *

  
  
"So what's Loki been up to?" Thor paces impatiently. He's told himself that he's doing this for their mother, she who hopes they can still be friends, still be a family. It's always better to know what's ahead when it comes to Loki.  
  
Heimdall takes a sip of his coffee, assessing him over the desk. "Are you entirely sure you want to know?"  
  
"Yes." Thor answers curtly.   
  
"Very well." Heimdall sets his cup down and reaches for the folder in front of him. "For the last five years Loki's been developing businesses based in London, Tokyo, New York and LA. Ostensibly they sell computer parts. It's gaining more traction as development advances."  
  
Thor nods to himself. "Advancing technology is up his alley." He looks at Heimdall. "What's he actually selling?"  
  
"Cocaine." Heimdall states bluntly. "Not one of the major players in the industry yet, but a sizable amount. The computers are legit by the way. It's just coke as well."  
  
"So my little brother is a drug dealer." Thor sighs. "Is that all?"  
  
Heimdall pauses for a fraction of an instant. "He's also been doing some writing."  
  
"Oh?" Thor looks surprised. Perhaps this is something he could tell Frigga about, give her something at least.  
  
"Yes." Heimdall clears his throat. "He's been penning short stories and essays for Playgirl and Hustle, but occasionally Blueboy and Men."  
  
"What?" Thor stares at him. "Are you saying he writes...porn?" Just porn, but gay porn?  
  
"Erotic stories is the preferred phrase, I believe, but essentially yes."  
  
"Under what name?" Surely he would have seen something if it were under Loki's actual name.  
  
"Laufyson." Heimdall says reluctantly.   
  
"Really." Thor's jaw tightens. He remembers when Loki went looking for his birth parents. All he had come up with was a name in Norway, and a man who didn't want anything to do with him.   
  
"As a personal opinion, I don't think he chose that to align himself with Laufy." Heimdall says. "I think it is more to protect your parents, well, Frigga at least."  
  
"Truly?"  
  
"Loki is reckless and often inconsiderate, and selfish, but not when it comes to her." Heimdall rises to go stand beside Thor at the window. "So...now what?"  
  
"I don't know." Thor murmurs. "Would you recommend that I inform our mother that he's been selling drugs or writing porn?"  
  
Heimdall shrugs, and chuckles slightly. "Flip a coin."  
  
"I think the porn would be easier to explain actually." Thor rubs the back of his neck ruefully. "You know how she feels about drugs."  
  
"I do."  
  
Thor sighs. “Thank you for doing this.”  
  
Heimdall just nods. “Watch yourself. I know when it comes to Loki that things tend to get tricky.”

“That’s an understatement.” Thor mutters. “Thanks again.” He taps the file and heads out. 

Heimdall sits there a moment, and then returns to the case he had been reviewing. His thoughts linger on Thor though, and the earlier conversation with Loki.

* * *

“Mother.” Thor pauses. “How are you?”

“I’m well, Thor, and as lovely as it is to hear your voice again, is there a particular reason for your call?”

“Simply returning your call from the other day. Can’t a son just want to talk to his mother?” Thor strives for casual, but they both see through it and he knows it.

“Perhaps.” Frigga’s tone is dry.

“I saw Loki a few weeks ago.” He says suddenly. “At a club. I didn’t know…I hadn’t realized he was here.”

“Oh, Thor.” Frigga says softly. “I was so hoping he would get in touch.”

Thor frowns. “You mean, you knew he was here? That he’s been here in LA?” Did everybody know except him?

“Yes.” Frigga sighs. “He called me soon after he moved there.”

“When was that?”

“Two years ago.”

“Two years?” Thor snarls. “And you didn’t tell me?”

“He only told me where he was on the proviso that that I didn’t tell you.” Frigga’s voice is very gentle now.

There are tears in Thor’s eyes, no matter how much he wills them away, no matter how much he wishes this didn’t affect him. He wipes his eyes with the back of his hand, grateful that Bucky’s at work right now and he’s alone in the house.

“Right. I understand.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know.” He truly doesn’t.

“Thor.”

“It was good speaking with you, mother.” He hangs up, and stares off out the window. He’d hoped…foolishly he’d thought perhaps he should try to find Loki, but if he’s been in LA for two years and never wanted to see him, well Thor has to respect that, doesn’t he? He has to.

He closes his eyes, _remembers the sound of the door being flung open. Loki only half dressed in his shirt and pants, leaving so fast, he’s still barefoot. _

_“Loki?”_

_Thor had still been naked, standing there in the hallway before he started going after him. “You can’t just go.” Not after this, not after everything they’d shared._

_“Don’t fucking touch me.” Loki hisses, tearing himself free. “Just let me go.”_

_Thor’s hands had fallen away from him as though he’d been burned. “Why…”_

_“Because none of this is real.” Loki’s eyes were cold as ice. “None of this matters. You…” He bites his lip and turns, fleeing down the hall._

_All Thor can do is stand there and watch him go._

Thor winces at the memory. No, he can’t hurt Loki anymore, he has to let him go.

He pours himself a drink and stands there in, letting the ice chill his hand before he finally takes a sip.

Thor makes a resolution. He has to get over this, get past it somehow. He has to. It's not fair to him, and to be honest, it's not fair to Loki, or Bucky for that matter. He has to focus on the present, on the relationship he has, and making that work, and on that note, he calls Steve and tells him to come over tonight.

* * *

“What should we do tonight?”

“I’ve got an idea.” Steve says. “Let’s go out.”

“Where to?” Thor looks at him expectantly.

“I know a club that does 70’s nights.” Steve grins at him.

Thor’s grin gets bigger. “Are we talking disco?”

“We are.”

* * *

Once they’re at the club, Steve breaks off to wave at a woman across the room, moving to greet her. Thor and Bucky watch as they hug and Steve laughs at something she says, then takes her hand and leads her back over to them.

“Bucky, Thor, this is Peggy.”

“Pleasure.” Thor says.

“Hi.” Bucky says, watching their hands, easy and familiar.

“Hi.” Peggy smiles at them. “Steve says you’re here to relax and dance.”

“That’s the plan.” Thor smiles winningly.

“Well, I might be able to help with the relaxing.” She opens her bag and takes out a joint.

Usually Bucky doesn’t smoke outside of home, usually it’s just for calming down when he really needs it, but what the hell. He does want to relax, and he does want to have a good time with Thor and Steve tonight. And to stop thinking about how Peggy’s hand fits into Steve’s.

“Why not?”

Peggy smiles at him, as she lights it and passes it to Steve. “It’s so good to finally meet you.”

Bucky looks at her quickly. Surely she’s saying that to Thor, but no she’s looking right at him, that smile is for him.

“Ah.”

“I got drunk one night and told her about you.” Steve says, passing the joint. “So she knows…” He gestures expansively.

Bucky takes the joint and breathes in deep. He has the feeling he’s gonna need it. _She knows what?_

“Oh.” Is all he says.

Peggy’s still smiling at him, a genuine friendly smile, that does start to make Bucky feel relaxed. That and probably the weed’s kicking in. He takes another drag and passes it to Thor.

Steve looks up as the song starts. “Peggy!”

“Oh, aright, alright.” She rolls her eyes. “As long as Bucky doesn’t mind.”

“What?”

“Me dancing with Steve.”

Damnit, she’s perceptive too. “Oh, of course not.”

Steve leans in and kisses him, fingertips brushing his jaw. “You’re the best.”

Then he grabs Peggy’s hand and they’re out on the dance floor, and now Bucky realizes what they’re doing. The dance routine from Saturday Night Fever.

Thor and he move back, passing the joint back and forth as they watch. And maybe it’s the weed, or the music, or the way Steve kissed him, or the way Thor keeps stroking his lower back, but Bucky slowly starts enjoying himself.

Steve and Peggy are really good. They dance with the easy familiarity of good friends. It’s still sexy, and Bucky totally has the feeling that they’ve slept together at least once, but now it’s all good. By now he’s not bothered by it, and he’s enjoying watching them.

“They are really something.” Thor murmurs.

“Could you do that?” Bucky asks.

“I could do the dance from Grease.” Thor says after a moment.

Bucky thinks about that. “Which one?”

“Handjive.”

“I know that one.” Bucky says, realizing it’s true.

Thor looks at him sideways. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Thor says. “Stay here.” he squeezes Bucky’s shoulder and makes his way over to the dj booth.

Bucky sways slightly, still watching them dance. They’re hot together. He remembers Steve saying he was escorting a friend at the party when Thor met him. He bets himself that Peggy is the friend.

They do the finale and the hand clasp, but not the kiss, and Bucky slowly releases a breath he hadn’t realized he was even holding. Steve’s smiling at Peggy as they make their way back over to Bucky.

“That was incredible.”

“Always a pleasure.” Peggy brushes her hair back. “But now I need a drink.”

Steve takes the last drag of the joint from Bucky. “Where’d Thor go?”

“He’s…” Bucky’s about to explain and then music starts. “That’s my cue. Hang on.”

He unbuttons his jacket and he heads towards Thor who’s striding out onto the dance floor. Bucky hesitates for half a second and then it all comes back.

He and Thor move in easy rhythm together, and the crowd around them starts clapping while other dancers rush to join them, forming a line behind them.

* * *

The rest of the evening follows like that. They dance with the lights glittering overhead and the bodies pressed in close around them. Peggy dances with Steve again, and Thor, and Bucky as well, her arms easy and comfortable around his neck. He finds himself wanting to talk to her, to get to know the people who are important in Steve’s life. Somehow he knows Peggy is one of these.

Thor and Peggy are dancing again while Bucky and Steve stand to one side sharing another joint, watching.  
  
“Never knew you liked disco.” Bucky murmurs.  
  
“What?” Steve turns towards him.  
  
“Never knew you liked disco!” He shouts it over the music this time and suddenly the melancholy strikes him. They’ve missed out so much. His whole life would be different if Steve had been there for those ten years. Who knows what could have been…  
  
“Steve.”  
  
Steve sees the look in his eye. “Hey….it’s okay.” He rubs Bucky’s shoulders comfortingly. “It’s okay.”  
  
He looks back out at the dance floor and a smile appears on his lips. Bucky follows his gaze, and then understands. Thor has taken the floor over, boogieing to Jive Talking and it is a mesmerizing sight.  
  
He dances across the floor towards them, mouthing the lyrics at them. “You two doing all right?”  
  
“Actually.” Steve glances at Bucky. “How would you feel about heading home for the night?”  
  
Thor shrugs amiably. “Ready when you are. Let me close out my tab.” He dances off towards the bar.  
  
Steve watches him go, amused, and then looks at Bucky. “Thought it was a good point to call it a night.”  
  
“Good call.” Bucky says. He still feels pleasantly buzzed, mostly, but the tinge of melancholy is still there.  
  
“Besides.” Steve leans in. “Don’t you want to go home and take turns riding your boyfriend’s dick until he comes?”  
  
Bucky looks at him, and laughs. “Yeah, that’s exactly what I want to do.”

  
  
  
* * *

  
  
“Are you saying I don’t have enough stamina for both of you?” Thor protests when they get back. “That’s insulting. You’ve seen me.”  
  
“No, we’re not saying that at all,” Steve says placatingly. “We’re saying we both want to ride your dick and take our time making you come, that’s all.”  
  
“Mmph.” Thor mutters. “Very well. Anything else?”  
  
“Handcuffs.” Bucky says and they both look at him. “What?” Sometimes he has good ideas.  
  
“Good idea.” Steve says. “I assume you have some.”  
  
“Oh yes.” Thor murmurs. “We have.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
“Get naked and get on the bed.”  
  
They both watch as Thor strips off his clothes, tossing them aside. He settles on the bed on his back, waiting expectantly.  
  
Steve fastens the cuffs around his wrists, fastening them to the break in the headboard.  
  
“Who gets me first?”  
  
“Flip you for it.” Bucky pulls out a quarter.  
  
“Heads I go first, tails you do?” Steve says.  
  
Bucky nods. He spins the quarter and it lands flat in his palm, heads. “All yours.” He nods at the bed and the waiting Thor.  
  
Steve grins. “What do you think? Fast or slow?” He starts undoing the buttons on his shirt.  
  
“Slow.” Bucky says. “Definitely.”  
  
“That’s unfair.” Thor tells them, pulling a little at the handcuffs. “You have prior information.”  
  
“Mm, is that what we’re calling it these days.” Bucky smirks.  
  
Thor sticks his tongue out at him. He turns his attention to Steve who’s taken his shirt and jacket off now, and is undoing his belt. Steve slips off his boots and tucks his socks inside. He pulls his pants off in one slick motion, standing there in tight blue briefs.  
  
Thor licks his lips at the sight of the bulge.  
  
“Can I get a mouthful of that before you start?” Thor asks.  
  
Steve shrugs. “I don’t see why not.” He gets on the bed and crawls over to Thor, balancing on his knees as he presses his crotch to Thor’s mouth. The moan Thor makes is enough to make Bucky hard, as if the sight of Steve’s ass, perfectly molded in the tight briefs, rubbing teasingly against Thor’s hungry lips wasn’t already enough.  
  
“All right.” Steve pulls off at last. “That’s enough for now.”  
  
Thor makes a whining sound. “Just let me taste you.”  
  
“Later.” Steve says, unswayed by his need. He settles back down between Thor’s spread thighs. He takes a moment to lick his way up one golden thigh, pressing his teeth for a tempting moment, before he runs his hand along Thor’s length, stroking him, leaning down to lick the head.  
  
Then he sprawls on his side, reaching for the lube. Bucky’s tempted to offer to do this for him, but he can’t help wanting to watch Steve. He thinks Steve gets it, by the way he stretches himself, legs spread wide, fingers working himself open.  


* * *

  
  
Next Steve reaches for a condom, sliding it over Thor’s erect cock. Steve balances himself up on his knees, pressing himself down upon the thick cockhead. Thor murmurs wordlessly as he sinks down until the head is shallowly inside him, and then deeper. Steve takes a minute to steady himself and then slowly, he starts riding Thor’s cock.  
  
Bucky stretches out on the bed, just watching, mesmerized. The sway of Steve’s hair with every rock of his body. The way his chest moves forward and back, the easy slow swing of his hips. The way his cock throbs and bounces with each motion. His hands move from Thor’s belly, to lower, to tracing over his hips.  
  
And then he leans down, flattening his hands over Thor’s chest, bending low as he keeps moving, fucking Thor’s dick deeper inside himself.  
  
(The next night Bucky mentions to Thor that it was like watching something out of the best porno he’d ever seen. “We could film it next time,” Thor tells him. “If Steve is interested in that.”  
  
The idea of having a movie, makes Bucky hot all over. The idea of being able to watch Steve over and over, fills him with lust and an anticipated painful sadness.  
  
He climbs atop Thor’s dick and starts riding him. Thor doesn’t ask or speak at all, merely places his hands on Bucky’s hips, holding him steady until Bucky finally surrenders and comes )  
  


* * *

  
  
Thor’s whole body is quite simply prisoner to their desire, and Thor knows it. His shoulders sway with the need to touch, straining at the cuffs as he stares longingly at Steve’s nipples, the taut slope of his stomach, and the luscious cock he didn’t even get to taste yet tonight. It’s torture, and yet Bucky knows Thor is loving every second of this.  
  
Steve leans up, straightening up, watching Thor’s gaze follow him. “You want these, don’t you?” He is thumbs circle his nipples, teasing Thor with the lazy motion.  
  
“Yes.” Thor murmurs, licking his lips.  
  
Steve pinches his nipples, brushing his thumb over the nubs, making them tighten.  
  
He grins, watching Thor’s obvious desire to touch him. He runs a hand through his hair and speeds up almost without Bucky noticing until he sees them both panting, Steve rocking forward with the thrusts of Thor’s cock, Thor’s chest heaving, Stevee’s hair falling over his face as he leans forward again as he comes, shuddering deeply.  
  
He lingers there a moment, catching his breath running both hands through his hair and then he slides off Thor and lays there on the bed resting his palm on his chest as he gazes at Bucky. “Your turn.”  


* * *

  
  
Thor lies there, still hard as ever, cock thick and swollen with blood.  
  
Bucky pauses for a moment and then removes the condom still covering Thor’s shaft. They still haven’t discussed not using one, and Steve doesn’t seem bothered by the fact that Bucky and Thor are obviously fucking without protection. Still, even without the condom, it feels incredibly intimate to sink down upon the cock that was inside Steve only a few moments ago.  
  
Thor flexes his shoulders, wrists pulling a little as he gazes up at Bucky hungrily. “When do I get to touch you?”  
  
“When we’re done with you.” Steve says carelessly. He grins at Bucky who can’t help grinning back.  
  
Bucky settles into a steady even pace, and it’s good, but he can’t help wanting more stimulation as well. He reaches for his own dick, starting to stroke it in time with his thrusts.  
  
“Here, that’s not fair.” Thor objects.  
  
“Too bad.” Bucky keeps stroking himself. “Gonna come all over your face, mark that pretty face of yours.”  
  
Thor rolls his eyes and laughs. “If anyone wins the prize around here for being pretty, it’s you.” His gaze grows heated as he eyes Bucky’s mouth. “Have you seen your lips? The way they look wrapped around my cock.”  
  
“It’s a good sight.” Steve murmurs.  
  
Thor shoots him a glance, his expression turning sly. “If I outlast Bucky,” and you can tell by the way he says if, there is no doubt in his mind that he intends to outlast Bucky without even trying, “Then you uncuff me and I get to come how I choose. Deal?”  
  
Steve considers, looking at Bucky. “What do you think?”  
  
“Alright by me.” Bucky murmurs. “I wanna see what he has in mind.”  
  
Thor grins. He starts subtly pumping his hips, and he level of strength and energy it takes to do that from this position is remarkable, but every brush of his cock against Bucky’s prostate makes him groan. His strokes get faster as his dick thrusts eagerly inside his fist, even as he tries to slow himself.  
  
Thor gives another thrust and Bucky spills helplessly, offering up a choked back cry as he does. He shoots over his fist, Thor’s chest. Some does fortunately land upon Thor’s beard and lips. He licks his lips triumphantly at Bucky, wiggling his hips.  
  
He’s still entirely hard. Bucky groans as he slips off.  
  
“Come on.” Thor pulls impatiently. “Uncuff me.”  
  
Steve does and Thor sits up, rubbing his wrists. He smiles at both of them. “On the floor.”  
  
Bucky grumbles but slides off the bed, Steve beside him.  
  
“Kneel.” Thor tells them, swinging his legs over he’s sitting on the side of the bed in front of them. He brushes his thumb through the come on his chest and licks it, grinning at Bucky.  
  
Steve sinks to his knees, Bucky follows.  
  
Thor strokes a hand over his cock, eying them. “Couldn’t stop thinking about how good your mouth looks around my cock.” He murmurs. “So I want you, both of you, to suck it.”  
  
“It’s certainly big enough to try.” Steve says, and Thor just smirks.  
  
Bucky leans in, tasting the tip, as Steve comes from the other side, licking along the length of it. They’re so close together he can feel Steve’s thigh pressed against his, even feel the heat from Steve’s dick, perking up a little at this new development. Steve’s beard brushes against his cheek as Bucky changes his angle slightly, and he groans around the head of Thor’s dick.  
  
Steve sucking on the underside, bending low to tease the thick vein there with the tip of his tongue. With his right hand he starts stroking Thor’s balls.

* * *

  
  
  
By now Thor’s got a hand wrapped in both of their hair, pulling lightly, and then harder as he groans from the heat of Bucky’s mouth.  
  
He gazes down at the two heads bent over his groin, one dark, one golden, and a surge of lust ripples through him. It would have been easy enough to come inside one of them, the velvet heat of their bodies more than enough to satisfy. But fuck, he loves watching Bucky’s mouth on his dick. And Steve’s presence is still a new pleasure. The feeling of his beard against Thor’s thighs, the heat of his tongue as he works his way over Thor’s balls was glorious.  
  
He drags them off, holding them by their hair and then he thrusts first into Bucky’s mouth, and then between Steve’s waiting lips, fucking both of their mouths in a relentless tantalizing rhythm. Steve groans as Thor pulls out and slides his dick into Bucky’s mouth. He’s half hard again already and Thor finds that very promising indeed.  
  
He knows they will have to be careful, he knows they will have to take it slow because at some point it’s going to really hit Bucky that he has Steve back and Thor wants to be prepared for when that happens.  
But he hopes this works out well, he hopes Steve is back for good. And most of all Thor hopes he knows how much Bucky loves him.  
  
He pulls out, still holding Steve by the hair, and reaches for his dick with his free hand. He watches both of them kneeling there before him, lips parted, hungry for more. Three quick strokes and he comes, watching it land on both of them, Steve tipping his head back to catch some on his tongue. Bucky just laughing.  
  
Thor gives a final tug to Steve’s hair and releases him. “There.” He says. “Now…I’m going to go for a swim. Who’s with me?”

* * *  


  
  
The moon is out overhead, wide and golden in the bright LA sky and Steve slides into the inviting water with a groan of pleasure. He treads water, watching Thor duck under the water and come up, shaking it everywhere like a dog. Bucky had stopped to grab a beer and takes a swig before slipping into the water. He looks at Steve across the pool and smiles.  
  
Steve’s heart constricts. When Bucky smiles at him like that, it’s like they’re ten years old again, running through the alleys of Brooklyn, summer heat beating down on them, but it doesn’t matter because they’re together.  
  
It’s still true, he thinks as he swims across the pool to Bucky. Nothing matters if they’re together.  
  



End file.
